l'histoire est-elle réellement un éternel recommencement?
by King Sonoko Harmonia
Summary: Depuis des siècle, les magiciens et les sorcières ne peuvent avoir d'enfant ensemble. Mais, un jour l'ancienne reine apprend que Teddy, Drake, Sonoko et Akuroma sont quatre enfants nés de magicien et de sorcière. Les parents ont disparut et les quatre enfants sont tous plus ou moins séparer. Sonoko et Akuroma essayent de vivre de nouveau avec leur famille.
1. Introdution

... Ne me jugeais pas s'il vous plais ! xD. Je sens derrière votre écran que vous me jugeais. J'en parlais avec Ic'ilver et elle m'a encourager pour la faire. ahaha souvent quand je poste des fanfics OP avec un univers qui colle pas du tout avec OP, c'est qu'on en a parler a deux avant et quelle m'a donné l'idée de l'écrire !  
Désolée par avance de mon orthographe bancale

* * *

 **« Il y a fort longtemps, une ancienne reine du monde des sorcières et un ancien roi des magiciens eurent quatre enfants ensemble ; deux grands et deux jumeaux. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à jour ou le plus âgé de leur enfant avait décidé de faire une révolution pour devenir le seul roi des deux royaumes. Par chance, il n'a jamais réussi à ses fins. Comme a cause de cet enfant, les deux royaumes entrainèrent en guerre, les deux rois décidèrent de prendre une grande décision ; séparer les deux royaumes. Pour qu'aucune sorcière et aucun magicien ne doivent se marier, et encore moins avoir des enfants ensemble. Cela aura un impact négatif sur le bon fonctionnement du pays, pour que les naissances se fassent que par l'arbre de vie des deux royaumes respectifs. Et il ne doit pas avoir de Sorcière sœur d'un magicien. Ceux qui ont désobéi à cette règle seront plonger dans un profond sommeil. Et les enfants devront servir en tant que gardes de la famille royale, pour qu'on ait toujours un œil sur eux. Car, à cause de la folie d'un de ces enfants, les deux royaumes étaient en ruine. Et au moindre faux pas de ces enfants nés d'un union d'un magicien et d'une sorcière, ils se verront retirer leurs pouvoirs magiques et ils seront exilés dans le monde des humains. Ou ils seront contraint de mourir de vieillesse plus rapidement que les autres.»**

Malgré cette histoire connue de toutes les sorcières et tous les magiciens, un jour une sorcière et un magicien eurent quatre enfants, trois fils et une fille. Tous vécurent de beaux jours, sans savoir ce qui se passait. Le plus âgé était nommé Teddy, mais tout le monde l'appelait Ted, pour que cela soit plus rapide. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus glace et des yeux rouges. Ses cheveux arrivaient jusqu'au milieu de son cou. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Teddy était connu pour ne pas avoir une santé mentale très stable. Le second ressemblait plus à son père, il se nommait Drake. Il était droit, calme, posé et voulait faire partie des troupes de soldats des magiciens. Les deux derniers étaient deux jumeaux. Tous deux avaient les cheveux bleus et les yeux rouges, tout comme leur frère Ted. Les deux jumeaux et le plus âgée titubaient fortement à cause d'une maladie qu'ils avaient. Pendant dix-sept longues années, l'histoire de cette famille était cachée. Barrels, le père de famille n'avait rien dit au roi, et Maria la mère n'avait rien dit à la reine. Ils ne voulaient pas du tout être plongés dans un sommeil éternel.

Malgré toute leur précaution, leur secret fut dévoilé aux gardes royales. C'était une semaine après que Teddy fête ses 17 ans et quelques années avant que l'ancienne reine quitte son trône pour vivre auprès d'un Humain. La famille qui vivait tranquillement dans un petit village dans le monde des humains fut séparer. Au vu du nombre d'enfants et le fait qu'il y ait des jumeaux, les sorcières et les magiciens décidèrent de garder un œil sur ces enfants. Les deux plus grands furent envoyés dans le monde des magiciens. Quant aux deux plus petits, ils furent tous les deux élevées par une sorcière, jugent qu'il ne fallait pas les séparer. Et personne ne sait ce qu'advenu les deux parents. La plupart des personnes pensaient qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans un sommeil éternel. Les années passèrent, et ces enfants avaient tous développé de grands pouvoirs magiques. Le temps passa, et les deux jumeaux apprirent la vérité sur ce qui s'était passée à leurs quatrièmes années. Et c'est à leurs dix-huit ans qu'ils avaient tous les deux conclus de faire en sorte que leurs parents reviennent et qu'ils puissent enfin vivre une vie de famille normale. Ils avaient souvent a supporter le regard des autres, et les remarques également. Certaines personnes n'étaient pas du tout agréables, surtout que pour eux, ce n'était pas de leurs faute s'ils étaient nés de l'union d'un magicien et d'une sorcière. Les années s'étaient écoulées, et l'espoir commençait a naître depuis que la nouvelle reine – Queen Lumina – Avait pris le pouvoir, il y avait un peu plus de chance pour que ce frère et cette sœur arrive a avoir une vie de famille normale.

« NOKO ! JE VAIS CHEZ LES MAGICIENS ! » Hurla un garçon  
« OK AKU ! » Répondit la surnommer Noko « J'AI MON RENDEZ-VOUS AVEC LA REINE ! JE TE LAISSE UN MOT SI JE DOIS PARTIR LONGTEMPS »

Une jeune sorcière sortie de sa maison. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus glaces et aux yeux rouges. C'était Sonoko, la petite fille qui avait toujours vécu - par chance - avec son jumeau. Elle avait bien grandi depuis l'époque où elle a dû se séparer de sa famille. Tout en marchant, elle s'occupait de sa longue tignasse bleue pour être plus ou moins présentable devant la reine. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on la voyait. Et elle voulait aussi parler du fait qu'elle et son frère voulaient tout deux revivre avec leur famille au grand complet. Cela semblait un peu moins compliqué qu'avec l'ancienne reine, mais, cela s'annonçait assez difficile ; il y avait eu des conflits avec le royaume des magiciens.


	2. Ces jours mornes continuent a se répéter

x) j'utilise les noms japonais dans cette fanfic ! Donc :

Hana : Flora

Majo rika : Magi grigri

Je rajoutais les autres noms au fur et a mesure !

* * *

Quelques heures après le rendez-vous entre Sonoko Et la nouvelle reine, la sorcière aux cheveux bleus avait laisser une lettre à Akuroma son frère pour lui dire qu'elle était partie chez les humains. Elle ne savait pas quand elle allait rentrer. La petite sorcière ne dépassant pas le mêtre cinquante-cinq avait mit ses vêtements noirs, et sa cape avait une couleur rouge. La sorcière était devant une boutique de fleurs. Il était assez tard, il était dur de donner une heure très précise.

« - Pfiiiou, tout ça pour tes parents. Fit une voix  
\- J'fais ce que je veux Lili ! »

Une petite fée apparue, d'un air assez blasé. Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que la sorcière qu'elle accompagnait. Tout comme Sonoko, elle avait des petites rouflaquettes, et ses cheveux attachés en demi-queue. Lili avait ses vêtements de couleur violette assez clair. Et tout comme la sorcière, Lili avait ses yeux rouges. Sonoko et Lili se regardèrent presque une minute sans rien se dire, et ayant la même tête de fille lassée.

« - Tu as prévenu Akuroma ? Demanda Lili  
\- Yep, tu crois quoi ?  
\- Et Majo rika sait que tu veux squatter dans sa boutique ?  
\- Une chose à la fois !  
\- MAIS TU ES DEVANT SA BOUTIQUE TU LE SAIS ÇA ?!  
\- TU SAIS LILI C'EST PAS UNE FAÇON DE ME PARLER ÇA ! ET JE LE FAIS COMME JE LE SENS »

Sonoko claqua des doigts et disparut pour être transporter dans le magasin de fleurs. Il semblait n'y avoir personne. Lili secoua sa tête… Sonoko n'était pas ce genre de personne qui allait changer ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Elle n'allait jamais être ce genre de personne qui allait tout planifier tout à l'avance. D'un coup, la sorcière et la fée entendirent un bébé pleurer.

« Pourquoi du pleure Hana ?! Fit une voix »

C'était la voix de Majo Rika ! Sonoko se rapprochait des cris, et remarqua un grand arbre, avec un landau à son pied. Dedans, il y avait une petite fille blonde, une grenouille et Lala. Cette grenouille devait être Majo Rika. La petite fille nommé Hana arrêta de pleurer quand elle remarquait Sonoko. Elle la fixa avec ses grands yeux verts en se demandant qui c'était. Lala se retournait.

« - Oh sonoko tu es la ?!  
\- Oui, je me suis dit qu'un petit coucou ça ne ferait pas de mal ! Sonoko rigolait  
\- La dernière fois que tu ais venu, c'était avec ton frère magicien et c'était pour quémander de la nourriture ! Fit Majo Rika.  
\- Bâh en fait….  
\- ELLE VEUT SQUATTER CHEZ TOI !  
\- LAISSE-MOI PARLER LILI ! »

Lala et Majo Rika se regardèrent avant de rigoler un peu. Les deux n'avaient pas changé alors. Sonoko secoua la tête avant de regarder le bébé. Elle s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras

« - Alors, c'est elle qui va prendre le trône de notre monde ? Fit Sonoko  
\- Enfin, on ne sait pas trop si on peut parler de ton monde. Avoua Majo Rika  
\- Pourquoi on ne peut pas ? J'y ai vécu, j'y suis née. Repliqua Sonoko  
\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Sonoko ! Fit lili  
\- Bah… Vous savez très bien que Sonoko… Commença Lala  
\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer à expliquer mon histoire ?! Sonoko rigolait. On la connaît par cœur  
\- C'est vrai ! »

Hana continuait à fixer Sonoko en se demandant qui était cette personne. Sonoko reposa la petite fille dans son lit. Majo Rika invita Lili et Sonoko à s'asseoir et a manger un peu avec elle et Lala. Lili mangeait du chocolat, car la petite fée adorait ça. Sonoko buvait du soda au citron. Les fées et les sorcières parlaient de tout et de rien

« - Tu fiches quoi ici ? Demanda Majo Rika  
\- La reine m'envoie faire quelque chose ici. Je ne peux pas réellement dire quoi. Répondit Sonoko  
\- Même moi, je ne le sais pas ! Fit Lili en gonflant ses joues  
\- Ce n'est pas très grave au pire Lili ! Lala rigolait  
\- Je suis sa fée ! »

Sonoko rigolait ainsi que la gérante de la boutique. C'était drôle de voir lili comme ça. La jeune sorcière fini d'un coup, son soda. Elle jeta dans une poubelle la canette.

« - Faut que je ressemble aussi au niveau vestimentaire a une humaine.  
\- Ce n'est pas bien dur, juste des t-shirts et des jupes ça ira ! Répondit Lala  
\- Au pire, tu peux demander a mes apprenties de t'aider ! C'est des humaines de base. Dit Majo Rika  
\- Pfff des apprenties. Fit Lili. Elles n'arrivent jamais a rien !  
\- Dit pas ça Lili ! Avoua Sonoko.  
\- Pourquoi ?!  
\- Nos apprenties, on réussit une fois leur test ! Avoua Lala.  
\- Mais, elles ont perdu leur boule de cristal, parce qu'elles ont mal utilisé leur magie. Avoua Majo Rika  
\- C'est dommage, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'était des filles très douées. Déclara Sonoko.  
\- C'est sûr, mais bon, la reine leur a redonné une chance ! Elles doivent élever Hana durant un an, et quelles faces en sorte qu'Hana réussit ses visites médicales. Avoua la petite grenouille  
\- Je suis sûre qu'elles vont réussir »

Bien sûr Sonoko savait déjà tout ça, elle espérait apprendre plus de choses sur les quatre apprenties de la sorcière maudite. Et surtout pourquoi la reine croit totalement en elles. Sonoko se grattait la nuque en rigolant en disant ça.

« - Je peux quand même dormir ici ? J'ai la flemme de faire le voyage retours au moins ! Avoua Sonoko.  
\- Oui, on ne va pas te mettre à la porte. Dit Lala  
\- On va finir par loger tout le monde des sorcières ici… Avoua Majo Rika  
\- Oh, je suis toute seul nan ? Fit Sonoko  
\- Mais tu es intrusive comme fille ! Avoua Lili  
\- Mais naaaaan, je sais faire la cuisine »

La petite fée rigolait, tout comme la sorcière. Même si elles se disputaient souvent, elles s'entendaient très bien.

 _Bien que ces jours mornes continuaient de se répéter_

 _Je sais que tout cela va changer_


	3. Frère et soeur

Onu Segawa : Loulou Segawa

Aiko Senoo : Sophie

Hazuki Fujiwara : Emilie

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans la classe de Dormi et ses amies. Sonoko se tenait en face de toute une classe, avec a côté d'elle Seki-Sensei. Pas mal de personne chuchotait, ce n'était pas prévu qu'ils aient un nouveau professeur. Seki toussa, tout le monde arrêta de parler et fixa les deux adultes. Sonoko avait pris une tenue normale, une jupe rose et un t-shirt blanc. Elle passait inaperçue comme ça.

« - Je vous présente Mademoiselle Harmonia, votre professeur de dessin. Fit Seki

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Harmonia ! Dirent en cœur les élèves

\- Vous pouvez parler un peu de vous ? »

Sonoko ne savait pas trop quoi dire… C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la parole en tant que professeur d'Humain. Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas dire quelle était une sorcière… Elle ne voulait pas devenir une grenouille.

« - Je suis mademoiselle Harmonia, comme votre professeur a dit. Je suis nouvelle ici, pour vous habituer petit à petit au collège et vous habitué a avoir plusieurs professeurs. Mais, vous allez beaucoup moins me voir que Seki-Sensei.

\- … Et elle va rester un peu dans le fond de la classe, du moins pour les premières journées pour voir comment gérer une classe. Conclu, Saki»

Sonoko allait doucement vers le fond, en boitant un peu. C'était sa jambe droite qui lui faisait mal, et elle préférait ne pas forcer dessus. Elle prit une chaise vide et se mit dans le fond comme prévu. La sorcière savait parfaitement comment gérer une classe, mais, elle n'allait pas dire qu'elle avait déjà fait en sorte qu'un groupe de sorcière coopèrent ensemble alors qu'elles ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Sonoko était ici parce que la reine lui avait confié une mission. Quel genre de mission ? Il y avait un magicien qui était souvent dans ces lieux, et il comptait faire un coup d'état contre les deux monarques des mondes magiques. Et si elle arrive à savoir qui s'était, et a l'arrêté a temps… La reine lui avait promis de faire revenir ses parents. Sonoko était décidé de faire en sorte de réussir cette mission ! En premièrement, elle faisait ça pour le monde où elle a toujours vécu, et en deuxièmement pour vivre normalement avec sa famille.

La cloche sonnait, c'était l'heure du midi. Seki se leva, rangea ses affaires puis fit signe a Sonoko de la suivre. Le nouvel professeur se leva de sa chaise, puis suivit Seki. Elles allaient toutes les deux vers la salle des professeurs. Sonoko était un peu a la traine

« - On va voir vos autres collègues. Avoua Seki

\- Oh, tant mieux ! Comme ça, je vais connaître du monde !

\- Dites… Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, vous vous êtes faits quoi a votre jambe ? Questionna Seki

\- Oh c'est rien vous savez ! Avoua Sonoko. C'est une maladie génétique que j'ai. Mes deux parents sont atteints, comme mes frères. Pour faire simple ; c'est une maladie qui paralyse petit a petit mes muscles. Donc c'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à marcher

\- … Oh, un autre professeur est touché par cette maladie, je crois. Avoua Seki »

Les deux femmes arrivèrent dans une salle. Il y avait que deux hommes a l'intérieur. L'un avait la peau basanée, les yeux et les cheveux noirs. Il portait un bandeau gris avec du bleu indigo dessus. C'était Gyn, un des deux magiciens quelle devait surveiller. Il avait quitté il y a quelques années le monde des sorciers, pour une raison qu'on ignorait encore. L'autre homme… Il avait… La même couleur de cheveux que Sonoko, les mêmes rouflaquettes en éclairent, les mêmes yeux… De plus, il avait un visage assez fin, la peau grêlés et un t-shirt assez douteux… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Sonoko remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'il s'était stoppé dans sa discussion pour la regarder. Puis, d'un air en colère, il la pointait du doigt. Il avait une grande mèche sur le côté du visage.

« - SONOKO TU FICHE QUOI ICI ?!

\- JE PEUX TE POSER LA MÊME QUESTION TEDDY ! »

Sonoko avait pris en une fraction de seconde la même position. C'était le plus âgé de ses frères, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le supporter. Teddy lui rendait bien, et la détestait aussi. C'était peut-être triste venant d'un grand frère et d'une petite sœur… Mais, depuis qu'ils étaient ados, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir. Enfin, plus se voir cela sera le terme plus juste.

« -… Je suppose que vous êtes frère et sœur au vu de votre ressemblance. Fit Seki

\- Ouais, malheureusement. Une naine est ma sœur, en plus elle est est conne…

\- Ta gueule t'est un alcoolo ! Je préfère être conne qu'une alcoolo.

\- Mais arrêtez, vos disputes de familles ne nous regardent pas ! Fit Gyn

\- Vous avez raison Gyn. Dit Seki » 

Teddy s'en alla de la salle, furieux. Seki ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Mais, elle voulait quand même briser le silence.« - C'était lui qui avait la même maladie que vous, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi.

« - Ahaha oui, c'est sûr que ça explique mieux des choses. Sonoko semblait un peu gênée.

\- C'est elle le nouveau professeur alors ? Demanda Gyn

\- Oui, je m'occupe des cours de dessin ! Et tu t'occupes d'une classe ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Oui, je m'occupe de la classe 4-D »

La journée se passait normalement. Doremi et ses amies avaient fini leur journée de cours et allaient directement chez Majo Rika.

« - J'espère qu'Hana va bien ! Dit Doremi

\- Normalement Majo Rika s'occupe bien d'elle. Avoua Aiko

\- Mais elle était malade cette nuit… Dit Onu assez embêté.

\- Il y n'a pas raison qu'elle ait quelque chose de plus grave. Hazuki essayait de se rassurer »

Les quatre petites filles arrivèrent devant la boutique de fleurs de Majo Rika. Hana rigolait, cela allait mieux on dirai.

« -Majoooo rika ? Lala ? Hana ? On est la ! Fit Doremi

\- Venez ! Fit Majo rika »

Les filles allaient dans la grande serre ou Hana dormait. Les filles avaient un grand sourire.

« On est la… MADEMOISELLE HARMONIA ?! » Fit Aiko

La jeune professeure avait plus du tout, sa tenue quelle avait durant la classe, mais une tenue de sorcière. Sonoko avait contre elle Hana et jouait avec elle.

« - C'est elles tes mamans ?

\- Vous lui faîtes quoi ?! Fit Doremi

\- Rien »

La jeune sorcière mit Hana dans les bras de Doremi, en souriant.

« - Je vais rester ici un petit moment c'est pour ça. Avoua Sonoko

\- Vous êtes une sorcière ?! S'exclama Hazuki

\- Oui ! j'y ai toujours vécu jusqu'à hier soir. Répondit Sonoko

\- Mais… Votre frère, c'est monsieur Diez non ? Les sorcières n'ont pas de frères si ? Demanda Onu

\- Je vais vous expliquez tout ça alors. Avoua Sonoko »

La jeune sorcière commença à expliquer l'histoire, une énième fois l'histoire de sa famille pour expliquer pourquoi elle avait au moins un frère.


	4. Regrets de Teddy

Petit chapitre ou on suit Teddy x). Ca va un peu le développer + montrer une autre facette du personnage ! Voila. Et je suis plus avec mon cross-over OP/Zelda, vu que je suis dans la hype de LoZ, au vu du jeu qui vient de sortir !

* * *

Le jeune magicien était rentré chez lui. Il était assis à sa table, dans le noir. Ses volets étaient entrouvert. Il semblait réfléchir à plusieurs choses. Il était bien embêté d'avoir revu Sonoko. Oh oui. Il avait ses deux coudes sur la table, et ses deux mains dans ses cheveux bleus. À côté de lui, il y avait une bouteille de vodka. Il l'avait déjà a moitié entamé en a peine une heure.

« Hey Teddy, tout va bien ? »

Un jeune homme semblait être sorti de l'armoire de Teddy. On pouvait entendre cet homme soupirer, puis il ouvrit les volets. Il était quand même qu'à peine onze heures. Teddy savait que c'était son petit frère : Drake. C'était le seul avec qui il n'avait pas eu de conflit encore. Sonoko, ce n'était pas vraiment ça, et Akuroma… C'était différent, c'était comme s'ils étaient deux inconnues qui ne s'étaient jamais connu. Bien sûr, il connaissait la date de naissance de son petit frère, a quoi il ressemble. Mais, il n'y avait pas ce lien affectif qu'il avait avec Drake. Sans doute, c'était lié au fait qu'il avait vécu plus de trente ans ensemble qui a fait ça. Pour Sonoko et Akuroma, c'était que quatre années. Enfaite, la relation avec Akuroma, c'était comme Sonoko et lui, mais sans la haine. Comme s'ils étaient juste deux personnes qui s'étaient croisé deux ou trois fois. Drake savait que Teddy regrettait le fait qu'il n'a pas eu de bonnes relations avec les deux plus jeunes.

« - tu as vu Sonoko c'est ça ? Demanda Drake.  
\- Oui… A l'école. Répondit le plus grand  
\- Et vous vous êtes dit quoi ? Questionna l'homme aux cheveux cuivré.  
\- Je l'ai insulté de naine, elle m'a insulté d'alcoolique a juste titre, on a gueulé et je me suis tiré. »  
En écoutant les explications de Teddy, Drake en avait profiter pour prendre la vodka et la renverser dans le lavabo. Il s'en voulait d'avoir pas pu aider son frère a ce sujet-là. Il regarda son grand frère. Teddy avait le regard fuyant.

« - Ca veut dire qu'Aku va revenir aussi… Fit Teddy  
\- Oui, ils sont inséparables ! Tu les aurais vus ensemble quand ils étaient petits. Avoua Drake »

Il n'y avait pas de méchanceté dans la voix de Drake, il expliquait seulement ce qui s'était passé. Drake rendait souvent visite aux jumeaux, contrairement a Teddy. Le plus âgé n'avait jamais réellement dit pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu les voir. Le militaire avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains, et lui demande

« - Dit, pourquoi tu n'avais pas eu l'envie de les voir quand on pouvait ? Questionna Drake  
\- Ils auraient vu une loque alcoolique comme frère. Tu penses réellement que ça leur aurait plus ?! Et j'ne voulais pas voir leurs yeux me regarder, j'ai honte de ce que je suis devenu. Répondit Teddy  
\- Je ne te demande pas d'avoir avoué quand ils avaient cinq ou six ans, mais je pense que si tu aurais voulu prendre le temps à leurs quatorze/Quinze ans, ils auraient compris. Avoua Drake  
\- Mais… Mais c'est encore des enfants »

Teddy s'efforçait à ne pas fondre en larmes. Il avait sincèrement honte de lui. Surtout, qu'il s'était déjà enfermer dans une histoire compliquée, et il ne voyait qu'une seule solution, qui ne l'impliquait que lui seul. Et aussi… Temps qu'a faire, il allait faire le con avant d'en finir avec cette histoire.

« -ils ont vingt-cinq ans, ce n'est plus des enfants. Avoua Drake avec un petit sourire  
\- Je les vois encore comme tels. Fit Teddy  
\- J'ai appris pourquoi Sonoko était ici… Avoua Drake  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- La reine lui a demandé de surveiller Gyn et un autre type… Je pense que c'est Law.  
\- Ah. Ça tombe bien, ils sont tous les deux à l'école. Et tu as su si elle me surveille ? Questionna Teddy  
\- Officiellement, elle ne te surveille pas. Mais après je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Déclara Drake  
\- Je vois. »

Drake comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister sur ce point avec Teddy. Donc il leva les épaules avant de changer de discutions.

« - Tu sais pourquoi Gyn à quitter le monde des Magiciens ? Demanda Drake  
\- Nan, il ne veut rien dire.  
\- C'est dommage, c'était un bon sorcier »

Cette histoire était connue. Le fait que Gyn n'a jamais voulu retourner dans son monde, et abandonnant petit à petit a utilisé ses pouvoirs magiques. C'était assez bizarre pour un magicien. Les sorcières faisaient souvent ça, mais pas les magiciens… En plus, ils n'étaient plus beaucoup, donc ça embêtait franchement le roi.

« Je dois retourner près du roi. Essaye de ne plus boire d'accord ? »

Drake n'avait pas pu attendre la réponse de Teddy, il avait beaucoup trop de travail. De toute façon, si Teddy avait répondu, cela aurait été un de ses énièmes mensonges. Il préférait – et ça depuis tout jeune – évité la vérité et se chercher des excuses assez… Stupide ? Tout le monde pouvait sentir qu'il se cherchait une excuse au lieu de changer. Il entendait quelqu'un sonner à sa porte. Il ouvrit sa porte. Il y avait Doremi, Aiko, Azuki, Onu et Sonoko. Cette dernière faisait un sourire forcer.

« - Monsieur ? Vous voulez acheter des tickets pour la tombola de l'école ? Questionna Azuki  
\- Et on va donner les bénéfices à une association contre la scolarisation des enfants en Inde ! Avoua Onu  
\- Mais bon, je pense que vous savez ça ! Dit Doremi.  
\- … Madame Harmonia, vous allez bien ? Fît Aiko.  
\- Oui. Je m'en vais, je pense que je peux arrêter de vous parler de cette boutique de fleurs. Et Teddy. On doit Réellement parler vraiment parler de ce matin. Dès que tu as le temps.  
\- S'tu veux. »

La jeune sorcière partie loin. Doremi la voyait s'éloigné. Elles s'étaient rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait entre les deux. Mais, il n'était pas bien placé de demander ce qui se passer, surtout après cet échange froid.


	5. Gyn

Sonoko semblait agacer. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus marchait sans savoir ou elle allait réellement. Les quatre gamines qui étaient censées être les apprentis de Majo Rika avaient réussi a l'énerver. Techniquement, c'était dur de la mettre dans cet état. Il n'y avait que Teddy qui la mettait hors d'elle. Ils n'avaient pas vécu pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais le peu de temps ou ils avaient vécu ensemble, ce n'était pas spécialement la joie. Sonoko ne l'aimait pas, parce qu'il semblait ne pas se soucier d'Akuroma et d'elle-même. Elle ne semblait pas savoir tout ce qu'il se passait.

« tshhhh... Teddy, tu me saoules »

Elle relevait enfin un peu la tête ; elle était perdue. Elle ne savait pas ou elle était. Sonoko soupirait ; elle devait encore repasser devant la maison de son frère pour revenir chez majo Rika

« Ako ?* Ouais, j'ai fait les courses. J'arrive dans dix minutes »

Elle reconnaissait cette voix. C'était celle de Gyn. Il passait dans le coin, Sonoko espérait qu'il veule bien l'aider. Sonoko le remarquait au loin, avec des sacs en plastique. Elle se forçait a marcher vite pour le rejoindre

« - Gyn ?! S'exclama Sonoko

\- A tout a l'heure. Gyn raccrochait son téléphone. Tu fous quoi ici ?

\- Euh.. Je me suis paumé... Avoua Sonoko un peu gênée.

\- … Mais vous les sorcières, vous n'êtes pas douées.

\- … Parce que tu sais que je le suis ? Demanda Sonoko

\- J'étais ami avec Drake avant tu sais... Avoua Gyn

\- Ah ?

\- Enfin ami était un bien grand mot, on travaillait ensemble. Répondit Gyn »

Pendant la petite discussion entre les deux personnes ayant des pouvoirs magiques, Sonoko se demandait qui était cette Ako. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus était très curieuse, peu être trop.

« C'est qui cette Ako ?! »

Gyn semblait d'être surpris par la question et semblait embêter. Au vu de sa réaction ; Sonoko pensait que c'était sa petite amie ou sa femme. D'après ce quelle avait comprit, les humains n'aimaient pas trop parler d'histoire d'amour. Et peu être que le fait qu'il soit parmi les humains depuis huit ans, et Gyn a pu être influencé par ces humains.

« - Ca te regarde pas... Avoua gyn

\- Oh te braque paaaas. Répondit Sonoko.

\- Je ne me braque pas, je n'ai juste pas envie d'en parler ! »

Sonoko n'alla pas plus loin, on ne savait pas comment il pouvait réagir après avoir été forcé a parler de certaines choses. Enfin... Elle ne savait plus, elle savait comment il réagissait par le passé, mais pas maintenant. Ils se connaissaient, car quelques fois, elle devait venir chez les magiciens – elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi – et elle jouait souvent avec le jeune brun, ils se parlaient souvent. Mais, d'un coup, il est parti sans donner de nouvelles. Gyn avait accepté d'accompagner Sonoko jusqu'à une rue, pour pas quelle soit comme une pauvre fille a marché sans but dans la rue. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils étaient tous les deux arrivèrent a une intersection.

« - Tu sais te repérer maintenant ? Questionna Gyn

\- Oui Merci Gyn ! »

Sonoko fit un petit bisou a la joue de Gyn. Et s'en alla dans une direction. Elle entendit au loin un ;

« C'était qui elle ?! »

C'était la ou était Gyn. C'était cette Ako ? Elle était jalouse de Sonoko ? Non mais, sans doute Gyn connaissait depuis moins longtemps cette Ako. Sonoko et Gyn se connaissaient depuis leurs cinq ans. Sonoko était-elle jalouse ? Peu être. La jeune femme arrivait devant la boutique de Majo Rika.

« Vous êtes sûres que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ? » Questionna un jeune homme

Sonoko sourit, et rentra dans la boutique. Il y avait un jeune homme avec un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon tout simple. C'était Akuroma. C'était un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus, les yeux gris. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient a ses épaules. C'était celui qui ressemblait le plus à Maria, la mère de la fratrie. Majo Rika était sur la table, avec les deux fées a côté d'elle

« - Coucou Akuuuu

-Nokoooo ? Ca va ? Fit Akuroma

-J'ai revu Teddy. Avoua Sonoko.

-… Comment il va ? »

On aurait dit que c'était plus par politesse qu'Akuroma demandait ça, quand il n'y a pas de lien affectif, c'était dur de s'impliquer fort dans une relation. Même si c'était son frère.

« - Sais pas, on s'est insulté.

\- Ah ok. Reprit Akuroma. Et tu as vu Gyn et Law ?

\- Ouais, Gyn a l'air de s'intégrer totalement en temps qu'Humain, ça m'étonnerait qu'il veule attaquer le roi, mais après il joue peu être un rôle. Et Law en a l'air d'avoir rien a faire non plus. Après j'ai vu les deux qu'un jour.

\- Oui, c'est assez dur de juger au bout d'un jour... Reprit Akuroma

\- Tu vas faire quoi ici Akuroma ? Demanda Majo Rika

\- … Écoutez bonne question !

\- .. MAIS ILS SONT TOUS LES MÊME DANS CETTE FICHU DE FAMILLE. Hurla Lili.

\- Calme-toi lili. Fit Lala »

Sonoko et Akuroma commencèrent a rigoler. Ils étaient tous les deux habitués a ce que Lili soit comme ça. En même temps, en privé Sonoko était un peu comme elle. Enfin... Sonoko et lili étaient toutes les deux blasées, mais Sonoko ne le montrait pas en public.

« - Hana va passer bientôt passer un test ? Questionna Sonoko pour changer de discussion

\- Oui, ça sera le dernier qu'elle devra passer. Avoua Lala

\- J'espère qu'elle va réussir ! Avoua Akuroma

\- Sinon les petites vont se faire hurler dessus. Répliqua Majo Rika

\- T'es trop cruelle avec elles. »

Sonoko leva les épaules en disant ça. Enfin, ça ne devait pas être marrant non plus d'être une grenouille. Donc, elle pouvait comprendre que la sorcière ne veulent pas rester indéfiniment en grenouille. Enfin, cette première journée en temps qu'humaine était bizarre, elle était marrante et aussi, Sonoko s'était retrouver a être en colère. Sonoko trouvait ça très bizarre d'être humaine

* * *

*Alors de base c'est Aiko x). Je sais, alors comme il y a Aiko dans l'univers de Doremi, j'ai préféré changer. Sur ça je vais jouer a la switch


	6. Law

**Yuki-sensei : Mademoiselle koukou  
Je vais essayé de posté un chap tout les dimanches :r histoire que cette fanfic avance**

* * *

La jeune professeur aux cheveux bleus était allongée sur un lit, se tenant le ventre avec ses bras. Sonoko était limite en pleure et était à l'infirmerie. À côté d'elle, il y avait un jeune homme brun : Trafalgar Law. C'était un infirmier dans cette école. Cela faisait depuis le début d'année qu'il était la. Sonoko, avait mangé quelque chose qui était très mal passé.

«- Tu as bouffé du frommage comme une idiote alors… Lança Law

\- Je me suis juste trompé de sandwich ! Avec celui de mon jumeau, ça arrive. Avoua Sonoko

\- T'es une folle… Répondit Law »

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux arriva dans la pièce. C'était Yuki-Sensei, l'autre infirmière. Elle avait appelé Akuroma pour qu'il aille chercher Sonoko.

« - On vous laisse pas sortir avant que votre frère arrive. Avoua Yuki

\- Je comprends vous n'en faites pas. Répondit Sonoko

\- Law, je vais voir la petite qui s'est évanouie dans la cours, pour voir si elle va bien. »

Elle sortit de la pièce. Elle avait l'habitude de prévenir de ce qu'elle faisait ; depuis que Law était dans cette école, Yuki-sensei était moins débordé, cela permettais d'aller plus rapidement pour certaines choses.

« - Alors comme ça t'es une sorcière. Fit Law

\- Yep, toi t'es un magicien. Répondit Sonoko

\- Tu fiches quoi ici ? Demanda Law. On s'invite tous chez les humains ma parole

\- Je n'ai pas l'droit de le dire.

\- De toute façon, tu iras pas loin si tu fait des indigestions au bout de deux jours… Avoua Law

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! Fit Sonoko. »

À peine la phrase de Sonoko finie, les deux personnes ayant des pouvoirs magiques entendirent deux voix. Il y avait eu un petit silence, pour savoir qui était ces personnes dans le couloir ; c'était Gyn avec une autre personne. La voix de Gyn était très reconnaissable comparé aux autres. Elle était bien plus grave et il parlait plus dans ses dents que les autres. Sonoko soupira, et attendit qu'il partît loin de la porte pour enfin demander ce qui se passait avec ce magicien, cela l'intriguait beaucoup. Et peut-être que Law savait quelque chose de plus.

« - Tu sais pourquoi il est parti de votre monde ? Questionna la sorcière

\- Je sais pas bien, je dois avouer. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est lier a une certaine Ako. Répondit le médecin. Je suis ici parce que mon roi veut savoir ce qu'il fiche ici… Parce qu'il a peur que Gyn attaque ta reine et mon roi. Je pense que tu sais qu'ils se doutent qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui veut les attaquer. »

Quoi ? Il était la aussi pour cette histoire de rébellion ? Sonoko le fixait pendant sa déclaration, il semblait sincère. Mais, pourquoi sa reine avait voulu qu'elle le surveille ? Et aussi, cette Ako semblait être liée de plus en plus près de Gyn. Et la jeune sorcière imaginait de plus en plus de scénarios dans sa tête et... Celle de l'humaine petite amie était de plus en plus probable. Du moins à cet instant.

« - tu vas rire, mais ma reine m'a demandé de te surveiller, ainsi que Gyn, pour la même raison. Avoua Sonoko

\- … Mon roi m'a demandé aussi de te surveiller »

On pouvait sentir un gros malaise s'installer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils devaient se surveiller mutuellement ? Sonoko essayait de s'asseoir.

« - … Pourquoi ? Fit seulement Law

\- Aucune idée… On se pose la même question. Avoua Sonoko

\- … Ils sont en courant ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Répondit la jeune femme. Mais, je pense que ton roi se doutait de quelque chose, vu que c'est tout nouveau mon arrivée ici. »

Law ne savait pas quoi répondre, il fit seulement un haussement d'épaule. Il se tourna vers son bureau et lisait des papiers.

« On a cas leurs parler ce soir de notre côté, puis après on a qu'a se parler de nouveau a ce sujet »

Sonoko entendit les voix de Teddy et d'Akuroma s'approcher de la porte, avant de l'ouvrir. Akuroma entra dans la pièce, et se retourna vers Teddy

« - Merci de m'avoir accompagné Ted. Fit Akuroma

\- De rien. »

Teddy lança un petit regard vers Sonoko. Cette dernière regardait aussi Son frère. Les deux n'avaient pas envie de se sourire. On avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de convenu entre les deux. Teddy ferma la porte, et on entendit Teddy s'en aller. Akuroma avait remarqué ça, mais ne souleva pas devant Law. C'était personnel, il n'avait pas a savoir ça. Et il se doutait qu'ils se dissent - en quelque sorte - de ne pas se parler devant les autres, pour ne pas se crier dessus en public. C'était triste, Akuroma aimait bien Teddy pourtant.

« - Allez, Noko on rentre chez nous. Avoua Akuroma avant de relevé Sonoko

\- Bon bah a demain Law. Fit Sonoko »

Les deux jumeaux étaient tous les deux en chemin vers le magasin de Majo Rika. Sonoko avait expliqué que Law aussi devait la surveiller, et elle ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi ils devaient faire ça. Et que cela paraissait bizarre, et que Sonoko se demandait si elle avait bien fait de dire ce qu'elle faisait ici. C'était étrange aux yeux de Sonoko, mais pas trop pour Akuroma, bizarrement.

« - Peut-être que le roi et la reine savaient que vous alliez vous voir et ils espèrent vous voir coopéré ? Demanda Akuroma

\- Sais pas, je vais en parler à la reine. Avoua Sonoko

\- C'est mieux comme ça. Fit Akuroma »

Les deux Harmonia entrèrent dans le magasin de fleurs. Akuroma posa Sonoko sur une chaise, il y avait Lala et lili qui étaient toutes les deux sur la table, entrain de parler. Enfin, du moins avant que Sonoko soit assise

« - Alors la technique d'échanger vos sandwich a marcher ? Demanda Lala

\- Ouais, Sonoko était parfaite. Avoua Akuroma

\- Normal, j'ai réellement échangé les sandwich ! Dit Sonoko

\- Tu t'es Sérieusement rendue malade pour le voir ? Questionna la fée de Sonoko.

\- Bah, je remplis mon rôle jusqu'au bout ! Répliqua Sonoko

\- Elle fait ce que'lle veut ! Répondit Lala»


	7. la fratrie

Les mois s'étaient écoulés. Le printemps était déjà presque là, les cerisiers étaient en fleur. Sonoko avait apprit que Law et elle étaient, tous les deux, mis sur la même mission pour avoir plus d'informations plus vite. Mais, la jeune sorcière se posait des questions sur la réelle sincérité de Law. Pourquoi ? Il semblait ailleurs. Où à côté de ses chaussures, alors qu'il était si intelligent comme magicien. Enfin, il avait déjà prouvé son intelligence par le passé. Mais quelque chose semblait bizarre. Comme si il cachait quelque chose.  
La jeune sorcière marchait lentement, pour aller vers la maison ou vivait Gyn. Ce dernier avait oublié sa trousse en salle des professeurs. Comme Sonoko savait où il habitait, c'était mieux qu'on vienne lui redonner en main propre plutôt qu'à faire attendre comme ça. Et aussi, c'était un prétexte pour voir peu être Ako. Enfin, Sonoko espérait que c'était cette fille qui allait ouvrir la porte, pour voir cette fameuse origine du départ de Gyn. En peu de temps, Sonoko se retrouvait devant la porte de la maison de Gyn. C'était une maison Banale, comme celle du quartier. Elle se fit tous les scénarios dans sa tête pour savoir quoi dire, puis elle sonna. Elle avait en main cette trousse

" Gyyyyn? J'ouvre ?" Demanda une voix de fille

C'était elle la fameuse Ako ? Sonoko commençait à se sentir pas très bien, et a rougir. Même si elle savait comment cela allait se passer, elle allait dire bonjour, dire qu'elle a cette trousse pour Gyn, et elle dira sans doute en revoir après avoir fait semblant d'être sûre d'elle, et une fois partie assez loin, elle allait pleurer pour avoir connu une trop forte sensation. C'était à chaque fois comme ça devant les autres personnes de son âge. Même pour aller a l'école la première fois, elle avait dû prendre des médicaments pour se calmer.

"Mais t'es con ! Imagine que c'est le type pour faire sa pub pour la télé là !" Grommela Gyn

"Si c'est lui, un coup de room dans sa tête et puis c'est tout." Lança une autre voix masculine

"Law-Nii tu es trop violent toi..." Fit une voix un peu plus enfantine que les autres

Oh... Il y avait combien de personnes dans cette maison ?! Sonoko commençait à trembler en entendant des pas de rapprocher. C'était ridicule d'avoir peur pour juste rendre une simple trousse. Elle respirait encore une fois un grand coup quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. C'était une femme qui avait ouvert, une qui avait les cheveux assez long et attacher en tresse. Elle avait la même corpulence assez fine tout comme Gyn. Cette fille avait des cheveux noirs et le teint basané et les yeux noirs. Elle fit un léger sourire. Elle devait avoir un peu près l'âge de Gyn, peu être moins, peu être plus. Elle était sans doute habillé normalement, Sonoko avait fait un blocage tel qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement eu l'intelligence de regarder. Derrière elle, il y avait une fille plus pâle que Gyn ou cette fille. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Law, mais dans la panique Sonoko n'avait pas trop bien regarder, il faut se l'avouer.

"Bonjour?" Demanda la jeune femme assez étonnée, et voyant que Sonoko était effrayé

"... Bo... Bonjour... Euh... Gyn... il.. Il... il..."

La trousse dans ses mains commençait a bouger de plus en plus, et la trousse avait faillit tomber plusieurs fois. Pour Sonoko, cette scène ridicule avait duré pendant très longtemps. La sorcière avait a moitié jeté cette fichue trousse dans les mains de celle qui l'avait accueilli

"Oublier... Ca... École"

Sonoko, par peur parti très vite. La jeune fille qui était à la porte était étonner.

"BONNE JOURNÉE !" Hurla la fille

Elle se retourna en Face de sa petite soeur. C'était bien une petite Law au féminin.

"- Tu sais qui s'était Ako ? Demanda la petite

\- Je l'ai vu une fois avec Gyn, tu sais Sophia... Ça doit être la gamine qui jouait avec nous quand on était petite. Avoua Ako

\- Elle avait l'air de pas nous reconnaître. Répondit Sophie

\- Bah... Elle était plus collée à Gyn, donc ça explique peu être pourquoi elle se souvient plus de nous"

Ako s'en alla vers le salon. Il y avait Law qui écrivait a une table et Gyn qui dormait sur un canapé. La plus âgée des fille la lança cette trousse vers Gyn, elle atterrie en plein visage du plus âgée de la fratrie. Il grommela encore

"- Nan mais je dormais la Ako

\- T'es un flemmard t'es au courant ? Fit Law. Déjà que tu nous mets tous dans la mouise, en faisant en sorte qu'on ne dit pas qu'on est frère ni soeur...

\- Nan, mais on n'a pas le droit, même si c'est vrai qu'on est frères et soeurs. Lança Gyn"

Personne ne savait la parenté qu'il y avait entre Sophia, Ako, Law et Gyn. C'était pour ça que Law avait une drôle t'attitude en vers Sonoko. Il savait qu'elle allait découvrir qu'ils étaient tous frères et soeurs, prévenir sa reine et faire en sorte qu'ils soient séparé.

"-Faut peu être lui dire, pour qu'elle évite de le dire. Fit Ako

\- Et elle sait ce que ça fait d'être sépare de ses frères, donc elle sera peu être plus clémente. Reprit Sophie

\- NAN" Répondit Law

Les deux frères étaient plus méfiant que les sœurs. Enfin, c'était plus Law, Gyn ne savait pas très bien, il attendait d'en savoir plus pour s'avancer. Pour Law; elle était vraiment prête a tout pour revoir ses parents donc, elle n'allait pas commencer a réfléchir a ce que moralement, elle ferait. Sophie soupira, et regarda Ako. Pour les deux ; Sonoko n'allait rien faire, c'était logique. Enfin, elles n'allaient pas faire quelque chose a l'encontre des autres. Mais, elles se retenaient

"Bon, je vais faire des courses !" Fit Ako

"Je peux venir avec toi Ako-nee ?" Demanda Sophie

"Ouais !"

Il fallait faire comme si rien ne s'était passer.

* * *

Un chap un peu court, je trouve ! Mais avec quand même son importance ^-^


	8. Aveux

Hey ^^ Vu que Ic'ilver m'a dit qu'elle s'attendait a voir Lamy ; je tenais a dire que j'aime moyennement ce personnage :/ donc je l'ai pas mit de peur de faire du bashing sur elle. Comme j'ai connu ça via Bellamy, je déteste qu'on fasse du bashing un perso que j'aime bien alors j'imagine que c'est pareil pour vous Fan de Lamy, donc je l'ai pas mit pour ça ^^. Et c'est un chapitre très important a mes yeux, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je pense que ça se verra que c'est important xD. Et j'ai pas pu le passer sur mon correcteur en ligne d'orthographe :/ Je sais pas pourquoi, désolée des fautes.

* * *

Durant la nuit. Gyn n'était pas couché. Il était ce genre de personne qui ne dormait que très peu, cinq heures maximums par nuit. Cela faisait une grosse différence entre ces frères et sœurs qui dormaient eux beaucoup. Il était sur un petit balcon qui était à sa porte fenêtre. Ce balcon pouvait accueillir deux personnes. Il avait une vue sur son jardin. Il avait les coudes sur la rambarde en fer. Il soupira.

« Sonok' je sais que tu es la »

Un petit vent se levait, puis forma petit à petit une silhouette adossée à la porte fenêtre de la maison de Gyn. C'était Sonoko. Grâce à sa magie et son fruit du démon, elle réussissait à être quasiment invisible et à pouvoir s'introduire presque partout.

« - Tu sais bien mieux maîtrisé ton fruit du démon maintenant.

\- Ça serai triste à mon âge de ne pas savoir. Sonoko rigolait.

\- J'imagine que tu es là pour ce qui c'est passer cet après-midi. Avoua Gyn

\- Exact. Je pensais que t'étais fils unique.

\- … Tu me promets de ne rien dire ? »

Gyn semblait embêter de devoir avouer tout ce qui se passait. Sonoko l'avait bien vu, et elle se mit à la droite de Gyn, en mettant ses mains sur la rambarde et elle se suréleva pour regarder les étoiles. Le magicien n'avait pas du tout regardé la jeune sorcière aux cheveux bleus

« - Tu te souviens, quand on était petit, l'époque où je pleurais très souvent ?

\- Quand tes parents étaient encore là ? Demandait Gyn sans comprendre le lien

\- Ouais, je t'avais promis qu'un jour t'allais savoir pourquoi, mais que j'avais aucun mot pour expliquer tout ça ? Je te promets de ne rien dire et en plus je te dis pourquoi, ça te va ? »

Gyn lança un petit regard vers Sonoko. Pour lui, c'était qu'une histoire de gamine, mais bon, si ça lui faisait plaisir. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il avait la parole de Sonoko, il savait qu'elle n'allait rien dire. Et il se souvenait aussi qu'il avait commencé a inquiété sa famille quand il a commencé a aller a l'école des magiciens, il avait bien commencer il avait un avenir radieux, mais il semblait y avoir eu une rupture quelque part. Cette rupture avait fait qu'il passe en classe supérieur de façon assez risqué dans la classe supérieur et d'un coup, il a tout plaquer du jour en lendemain sans explications

« - Yep si tu veux. Avoua Gyn

\- … Tu sais que Ted avait toujours plus ou moins des problèmes liés à sa consommation d'alcool ? Bah… Cette époque on a appris que c'était bien plus qu'une consommation occasionnelle »

Sonoko avait l'art et la manière de paraphrasé au lieu de dire le réel problème. Ted est un alcoolique. Mais, Gyn sentait qu'il falait pas trop brusquer ces explications. Sonoko semblait fouiller dans la poche de son jean a la recherche de quelque chose. Elle en ressortie un papier plier et légèrement jaunit.

« - Et j'ai encore le mot qu'il nous a laisser quand il nous a avouer ça. Fit Sonoko.

\- Je peux le lire ? »

Gyn avait tendu la main, dans l'espoir que la réponse soit un oui. Sonoko déplia le papier et le ramena près de son visage pour le lire. Même si elle connaissait la lettre par cœur, elle la relisait avec le support papier par habitude. Le jeune magicien baissa la main. Sonoko fixait l'écriture tremblante de son frère.

« **Papa… Maman…**

 **Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça. Mais… Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de vous dire tout en face. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis parti ? Parce que moi, je suis "Malade". Papa, tu te rappels de cet été quand je t'ai dit que je devais te parler d'un truc et que j'avais un truc bizarre au niveau de mon intimité mais que c'était parti ? Bah… J'ai totalement menti, parce que je me suis dit que ce n'était pas possible de dire ça, je ne pouvais pas.**  
 **Sauf que là… Je n'ai plus trop le choix, j'ai besoin d'aide je pense, concernant une dépendance à l'alcool. J'aurai pu vous le dire en face, c'est super honteux et puis j'ai pas avec vous un lien de "confiance", dans le sens ou vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, ce qui est absolument normal, étant donné mon passif et moi je ne suis pas "à l'aise" de vous dire les trucs importants, sérieux. Pour les trucs bidons, oui forcement, genre le fait que je veux utiliser mes pouvoir contre machin parce qu'il m'a gavé et ce genre de chose, mais c'est quedal sur l'échelle de l'importance.**

 **Enfin bref, ça fait des années que tous les comportements ou actes spéciaux ou inexplicable s'expliquent par ça.** »

Sonoko arrêtait de parler. Sa gorge était serrée, elle revivait encore le moment où elle avait appris tout ça. C'était assez dur pour elle.

« **J'ai dégager des personnes de ma vie que je pensais facteur de ça, mais ça ne change rien, c'est pire au contraire. Donc, le problème c'est moi. Ça empiète absolument tous les domaines de ma vie, l'échec et le décrochage scolaire, de base je suis feignant puis y'a eu le mais c'était une drogue "douce", donc ça restait érable, et au pire j'ai doublé ma première seconde année de lycée, c'était pas glorieux mais ça passait**

 **Mais, a ma quatrième année de lycée, en gros tous les trucs qui se passent dans ma vie ou quasiment tous sont lies a ma consommation d'alcool. Les rencontres, les trucs que je cassais "sans raisons", mon comportement irritable, les trucs de santé - genre le fait de ne pas bien réussir a dormir quand on va chez les sorcières, c'est ça hein, c'est pas le lit qui est trop petit - les insomnies, des sueurs nocturnes, genre vraiment comme un toxico en manque. Quand vous voyez que je tremblais c'était ça aussi.**

 **Voilà, le temps passe, ça ne change pas. Donc, je ne sais plus quoi faire en faite. Je pensais que ça passerait que j'allais plus ou moins gérer ça, ou quoi, voir que c'était une "période", mais en fait pas du tout.**

 **Je me doute que vous étiez loin d'être à imaginer ça, mais comme on dit, c'est souvent les proches qui sont les derniers au courant**

 **Mais j'ai trop honte pour vous l'avouer en vrai. J'ai préféré mille fois inventé des trucs pour justifier l'injustifiable plutôt que d'avouer ça, surtout que tout le monde sera mit au courant. Fin je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça se sache mais j'ai plus trop le choix la. Concrètement je ne peux pas vous voir et vous affronter tout de suite j'ai trop honte et c'est trop humiliant pour moi d'être une grosse merde alcooliser alors que vous m'avez super bien élevé. Et je pense aussi qu'il va falloir l'encaisser de votre côté** »

Des larmes coulais sur les joues de Sonoko. Gyn se relevait un peu, et fixait la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. En réalité, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il ne s'attendait pas a ce message laisser par Teddy. Il se sentait mal d'avoir pensé que c'était une histoire de gamine, mais comment il aurait pu le savoir avant ? Il allait dire quelque chose quand Sonoko prit de nouveau la parole

« **Bref, nous n'y êtes pour rien, vous avez toujours bien fait. La preuve ; Les deux jumeaux son adorable et Drake est garçon qui suit le bon chemin. C'est moi le marginal et l'abrutit. Je me rends compte que vous vous rendez malade pour moi, et c'est tout à fait anormal. Aucun parent ne devrait pas - Je pense - à avoir ces soucis-là.**

 **Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ça. Surtout de vous infliger ça, vous êtes deux personnes extraordinaires qui ne m'hérite pas d'avoir un lâche alcoolique comme fils**. »

Sonoko plia enfin se papier. Cette lettre était terminée. La jeune sorcière essuyait les larmes de ses yeux. Enfin, quelques larmes, elle n'arrivait pas a se calmer. Même si ça faisait... Une dizaine d'année ? Que cela était écrit, cela l'infectait toujours autant. Gyn ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Et il pensait que les mots n'arriverai pas a la calmer si rapidement. Le magicien la prit contre lui, comme a l'époque ou ils jouaient ensemble. Souvent il faisait ça après que Sonoko était tombé et blesser. Enfin, quand elle pleurait a cause de la douleur.

« Je suis parti du monde des magiciens pour protéger Sophie et Ako. Commença Gyn. Déjà, ils avaient un doute sur le fait qu'il y ai un lien entre Law et moi. On s'était dit qu'on devait se séparer pour pas qu'ils endorment a jamais nos parents. Donc, en pleine nuit on est partie avec Ako et Sophie, laissant Law seul. On a tous les trois grandit dans un orphelinat sans utiliser notre magie. On était assez petit, ouais, mais on savez qu'on risquait de se faire voir donc valait mieux qu'on parte. Et puis, par habitude on a quasiment tous arrêter d'utiliser nos pouvoirs »

Sonoko passait ses bras autours de la taille de Gyn. Même si elle avait des petits bras, comme Gyn avait la taille assez fine la sorcière pouvait facilement faire le tour. Elle se doutait qu'il parlait de son cas car il ne savait pas tellement quoi répondre. Sonoko leva son visage, pour voir le visage de Gyn. Enfin, elle voyait plutôt son menton et rapidement une expression très sérieuse et il devait fixer quelque chose au loin. Enfaite, il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis cet époque. Il était toujours comme ce petit garçon qu'elle aimait bien. Enfin, elle l'aimait plus que bien a l'époque en tout cas.

« S'ta envie, tu peux rester chez moi cette nuit. »

Il n'allait pas la laisser partir dans cet état. Elle fit un petit signe de la tête, puis Gyn la prit par les épaules puis la tourna vers la porte fenêtre. Gyn poussa un peu Sonoko vers la porte fenêtre. Il savait qu'elle était ouverte. Sonoko rentrait, Gyn restait dehors. Il claqua les doigts de sa main gauche et il eu la lettre de Teddy entre ses doigts. Il connaissait Sonoko ; il savait qu'elle allait lire toute la nuit cette lettre et elle allait encore plus pleurer. C'était mieux qu'il la garde.


	9. Soupçons

Sonoko était arrivé essoufflée à l'école où elle enseignait. La jeune fille aux yeux rouges avait totalement oublié qu'elle n'était plus chez elle, et donc qu'elle n'avait pas son réveil. Elle marchait assez rapidement dans les couloirs pour rejoindre sa classe. Normalement, elle avait facilement une heure d'avance au cas ou. Mais là, elle devait avoir un gros retard.

« Sonoko ? Vous allez bien ? »

C'était la voix de Seiki-Sensei. Sonoko se retournait vers la jeune institutrice, pour savoir si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose de spécial. Sonoko remarqua un regard différent quand la professeur en face d'elle remarqua ses vêtements.

« - Je suis en retard c'est tout... Avoua Sonoko

\- ... Votre cours commence dans deux heures... » Fit Seiki Sensei

Sonoko se sentait ridicule d'un coup. Elle rigolait un peu puis remarqua qu'il y avait quelques élèves dans les couloirs de cette école. Cela devait être la récréation. Sonoko se disait que c'était mieux d'être en avance plutôt qu'en retard.

« - Dites, vous connaissez bien Gyn ? Demanda Seiki

\- oui, on se connaissait quand on été petit. Fit Sonoko. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Sonoko n'allait pas épiloguer sur le fait qu'ils s'étaient connu dans le monde des humains, sans qu'ils utilisent leurs pouvoir. Elle allait se faire prendre pour une folle, ou pire se faire transformer en grenouille. Seiki fit un petit sourire

« - Je demandais ça, parce que vous semblez bien vous entendre...

\- Ah ? Ca se vois a ce point ? Questionna Sonoko

\- Oui, et c'est mignon le fait que vous avez mis le sweat et le t-shirt de Gyn ce matin »

... C'était quoi cette histoire encore ? Sonoko baissa la tête pour regarder ses vêtements. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait mis, effectivement, le sweat gris du magicien et son t-shirt vert. C'était sans doute ce matin qu'elle avait confondu ses vêtements avec ceux de Gyn, dans la panique. Maintenant, pas mal de personne allait se faire des films à cause de ça, et pour une fois, il n'y avait réellement rien.

« - ... J'ai confondu mes vêtements avec les siens... Fit Sonoko

\- Vous habitez ensemble ? Demanda Seiki

\- NON ! Hurla Sonoko

\- Mais vous savez Mademoiselle Harmonia, vous faites ce que vous voulez !

\- Mais on n'habite pas ensemble ! C'est vrai ! Fit Sonoko»

Seiki rigolait en voyant que Sonoko rougissait. Cela n'aidait pas la crédibilité de Sonoko, elle pouvait être la plus sincère au monde, mais Seiki avait un petit doute encore. D'un coup, Sonoko sentait quelque chose tirer sa manche. La jeune sorcière se retournait ; et remarquait Dorémi, Aiko, Hazuki et Onpu.

« - On vous dérange ? Demanda Dormi

\- Non, on discutait juste du fait que mademoiselle Harmonia habitait avec Gyn... Enfin, je dois peu être dire Madame Harmonia !

\- Mais on n'est pas ensemble ! Fit Sonoko

\- On doit vous parlez en priver madame Harmonia ! Fit Aiko en se retenant de rire »

Même ces gamines avaient décidé de l'énerver avec ça. Sonoko essayait de prendre sur elle pour ne pas avoir l'air gêné. Dorémi et ses amies emmenèrent Sonoko dans une salle où il n'y avait personne. Sonoko avait fermé la porte a clef pour être sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'intrusion. Les jeunes apprenties avaient avoué à Sonoko que Majo Rika voulait absolument parler a la sorcière. De toute façon, elle allait revenir dans le magasin de fleurs, c'était juste pour un soir qu'elle n'était plus là.

Les heures étaient passées, Sonoko avait donner ses cours. Elle rejoignit la boutique de fleurs, elle se posait aussi la question de ce qu'il se passait. Majo Rika n'avait pas de raisons de lui demander de venir aussi rapidement. Elle réfléchit tout au long du chemin ; mais rien. Sonoko ouvrit la porte de la boutique

« - JE SUIS LA ! Hurla Sonoko

\- Viens ! On est dans la serre ! Avoua Majo Rika »

Sonoro arriva dans la Serre, avec son Sac. Elle fut surprise par la présence de Drake et de deux personnes plus âgée. C'état un homme aux cheveux châtain clair, et aux yeux bleus. A côté de lui, il y avait une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et yeux noirs. Elle avait le même teins de peau que Gyn. Il y avait également Akuroma

« - Vous êtes qui ? Questionna Sonoko

\- Bâh... C'est Nour et Aloïs. Répondit Drake

\- ... Excusez-moi, mais je ne me souviens absolument pas de leurs noms... Avoua Sonoko

\- Les parents de Gyn il me semble nan ? Fit Akuroma

\- C'est ça. Avoua Aloïs. Majo Rika nous a appelés.

\- Oui, en disant que c'était urgent. Dit Nour

\- Oui, on doit Vraiment parler »

Tout le monde se retournait. C'était Majo Rika, et il était suivi de Gyn, Sophie, Ako et Law. Même si les enfants et les parents ne vivaient plus ensemble ; ils se voyaient souvent, cela expliquait pourquoi ils ne sautaient pas de joie. Le plus âgé de la fratrie regarda Sonoko en rigolant.

« - JE ME SUIS TROMPÉ CE MATIN C'EST TOUT ! Hurla Sonoko

\- ... Comment ça ce matin ? Fit Ako en se retenant de rire

\- Ils ont passer la nuit ensemble ! Déclara Sophie

\- D'OU TU SAIS ÇA TOI ? Fit Gyn en la frappant doucement

\- ... On n'est pas là pour parler de ça nan ? Fit Law »

Majo Rika toussa, puis expliqua qu'elle avait appris que pas mal de magicien et sorcière pensaient que c'était l'un d'entre eux le futur rebelle qui allait tuer les monarques. Au bout de longues minutes de discutions ils venaient de parler de Teddy

« - ça m'étonnerai qu'il soit fous a ce point la... Avoua Drake

\- On doit quand même faire attention a lui Drake. Lança Sonoko.

\- On sait jamais avec lui... Il a l'air d'être assez instable comme mec. Reprit Akuroma

\- Mais, comment il est devenu comme ça ? Questionna Nour

\- Il a été trop proche d'une certaine personne. Déclara Drake. Barbe noire, et il a commencé a être bizarre a cette époque.

\- je pense qu'on doit quand même faire attention a lui. Fit Aloïs. On ne sait pas a quel point il a été proche de cet homme, il a pu être manipulé par lui.

\- Je vais lui parler. Fit Drake

\- Nan, il va se braquer a cause de ça ! Dit Akuroma »

Les deux frères et la soeur commencèrent a parler assez rapidement sans que les autres ne puisse intervenir. La discussion continua ainsi toute la fin d'après-midi et un bonne partie de la soirée.


	10. Sonoko et Teddy

Le lendemain. C'était le cinq mai, il n'y avait pas cours pour les élèves comme les professeurs. C'était le jour des enfants. Sonoko était devant la maison de Gyn, encore une fois. Elle avait le fameux t-shirt qu'elle avait pris par erreur le matin précédent. Elle soufflait un grand coup avant de toquer. La porte s'ouvrit, c'était Gyn cette fois, et il ne semblait pas avoir de bruit. Il devait être seul chez lui

"- tu passe ta vie devant ma porte ou quoi ? Demanda Gyn avec un petit sourire

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai pris par erreur ton t-shirt ! Répondit Sonoko un peu gênée. J'ai juste oublié que je l'avais

\- Juste par erreur ? Fit Gyn. La même erreur que ton fameux sandwich au fromage ?

\- Je sais que ça ne passe pas avec toi cette fichue excuse. Et par honneur, j'ai préféré dire que j'ai échangé ces deux fichus sandwichs "

Entre eux, ils savaient aussi très bien que Sonoko n'avait juste pas eu le temps de trouver une excuse pour avoir eu son t-shirt. Parce qu'elle aurait dû expliquer pourquoi elle était chez lui. Et elle n'avait pas du tout envie et c'est tout ce quelle avait trouvé comme excuse. Elle n'avait juste pas de quoi dormir le soir, et Gyn avait juste passer ce vêtement pour la nuit, et pensant qu'elle était en retard Gyn avait accepter qu'elle passe la journée avec pour pas la retarder ni la stresser plus.

"- Enfin bref je l'ai lavé et repasser ! Fit Sonoko

\- Tu sais faire ça ? Demanda Gyn pour l'énerve un peu

\- Je l'ai lavé, et Aku l'a repassé ça te va ?

\- Tu n'es pas douée Sonok'. Fit Gyn

\- ça me fait toujours drôle que quelqu'un hors de ma famille m'appelle par mon prénom. Avoua Sonoko

\- Tu préfères qu'on t'appelle Harmonia ? Fit Gyn surprit. Même si ça fait tant d'années qu'on se connaît ? "

Elle rigolait avant de tendre le t-shirt de Gyn. Ce dernier prit son vêtement et il regardait Sonoko. Il savait que beaucoup de gens l'appelais par son nom de famille. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi les personnes faisait ça. Il avait plus ou moins comprit que lorsque la famille de Sonoko vivait en Ukraine avant d'être En France avant de revenir chez les sorcières, et c'est peu être dans le premier lieu où elle a vécu qu'elle a commencé a ne pas aimer son prénom. A une époque, elle ne supportait réellement pas que les gens ne l'appellent autrement qu'Harmonia. Maintenant, ça allait beaucoup mieux. Mais, elle n'a jamais voulu rentrer dans les détails

"- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je préfère. Fit Sonoko. Teddy m'appelait juste par ce nom a une époque. Fit Sonoko

\- Je vais t'apprendre a apprécier ce nom. Fit Gyn en souriant

\- si tu veux !"

Sonoko fit un petit signe avant de s'en aller. Elle devait voir quelqu'un, assez rapidement ; c'était Teddy. Elle voulait lui parler. Depuis la dernière fois ; elle ne lui avait plus jamais parlé face à face. Ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment, car ils n'arrivaient vraiment plus a parler normalement entre eux. La raison principale étant le fait qu'ils n'arrivaient pas a parler clairement de ce qu'ils ressentaient, c'était ça la première chose. Puis, petit à petit, de la rancœur était née entre les deux. Sonoko avait du mal a dire depuis quand cette Rancœur était là, mais cela se sentait. Durant tout le trajet entre la maison de Gyn et celle de Teddy, Sonoko réfléchissait a comment tourner ses phrases pour pas qu'ils se disputent trop. C'était assez dur de se parler pour ça ; ils étaient tous les deux du genre a mal prendre tout ce que dit l'autre. C'était sans doute pour ça que Sonoko était resté au moins dix minutes devant la porte de la maison de son frère avant de se décider a toquer. Mais, elle tourna deux secondes la tête, pour voir s'il n'y avait personne ; elle vit un couteau flotté dans les airs et qui allait droit sur elle. Sonoko claqua des doigts et le couteau explosa

"TU M'AS HABITUER A MIEUX TED !" Hurla Sonoko.

Teddy apparut, assit au sol. Il était sur le palier de la porte, a côté de Sonoko. Teddy semblait assez en colère, il avait ses bras croisés. Il regardait du coin de l'œil Sonoko

"- Pourquoi t'es la Harmonia ? Fit Teddy avec une voix froide

\- je voulais juste te parler. Répondit Sonoko. Pas t'attaquer ou quoi."

Cela s'entendait qu'ils se retenaient tous les deux de se hurler dessus. Et au fond d'elle, même si elle se l'avouait pas ; Sonoko avait mal au cœur d'entendre que son propre frère préfère l'appeler par leur nom de famille plutôt que par son prénom. Pour elle, cela montrait a quel point ils ne s'entendaient plus du tout. Sonoko s'assit de l'autre côté du palier, en tailleur.

"- alors pourquoi t'es la ? Demanda Teddy en claquant des doigts

\- je voulais juste savoir si t'avais des projets pour la suite."

Sonoko claquait aussi des doigts. Il y avait un petit bouclier qui avait stoppé l'eau qu'avait créer Teddy. Ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser leurs magies contre l'autre. Teddy avait l'air d'être surpris par la réponse de Sonoko. Comment ça ? Elle était juste venue comme ça, sans arrière-pensée ? Il tourna son visage pour la voir mieux. Sa petite soeur regardait au loin, elle ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

"- Aucun. Je suis bien comme ça. Avoua Teddy

\- avec ton intelligence, tu es sûr de vouloir rester seulement professeur de sport ?

\- Je suis remplaçant de prof de sport pour être exact.

\- raison de plus pour se questionner. Dit Sonoko"

Teddy était quelqu'un de très intelligent ; il avait trois ans de différence avec les personnes de sa classe a une époque. Mais, à cause de ses problèmes personnels, il s'était retrouvé avec des personnes ayant l'âge de Sonoko dans sa classe. Il avait cumulé six ans de retard, entre échec scolaire et décrochage. Elle soupira

"- tu as eu la chance d'avoir un bel avenir. Répondit Sonoko.

\- Je vis bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'invites comme ça ! Fit Teddy

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi."

Sonoko baissait la tête en se retenant de pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'elle arrivait a formuler ça. C'était peu être trop tard pour le changer, mais ça avait besoin de sortir. La jeune sorcière aux yeux rouges avait toujours eu du mal a parler de ses sentiments.

"Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça p'tit crabe."

Teddy se levait, puis rentrait dans sa maison. Quand la porte claqua, Sonoko avait craqué et pleurer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi spécialement, si c'était parce qu'elle revoyait plein de souvenirs avec Teddy ou alors c'était parce qu'il avait utilisé un surnom qu'elle pensait que Teddy avait oublié. Elle respira un grand coup. Elle se leva puis parti, c'était dommage qu'ils se parlaient même pas une heure par semaine


	11. Kimono

En fin d'après-midi, Sonoko était rentrée chez majo rika. Elle était entrain de gribouiller sur un cahier des notes de musique. Elle essayait de retrouver la musique d'une chanson qu'elle avait l'habitude de chanter avec Akuroma quand elle était petite. Elle ne pouvait pas demander a son jumeau vu qu'il était parti pour son travail a la Poste. Sonoko était dans un coin de la boutique, pour ne pas déranger les filles. Elle était assise par terre. Techniquement, il y avait un festival puis un feu d'artifice le soir, mais Sonoko était bien partie pour ne pas y aller. Il y avait sa petite fée qui volait autour de Sonoko. Elle avait autour de son coup sa boule de cristal. C'était une boule violette pastelle, c'était une boule assez petite parce qu'elle n'avait utilisé beaucoup sa magie. Cela n'empêchait pas a cette sorcière d'avoir des pouvoirs magique très développer.

"- mère est-il vrai... Que même le pire démon... Peu s'accorder dans nos cœurs... Une place pour le pardon ?

\- Tu penses réellement que ça va marcher ? Demanda Lily

\- Je ne sais pas Lily..."

Elle essayait de chantonner cette chanson pour essayer de retrouver le rythme et peu être retrouvé ce qu'elle avait oublié. Mais, pour le moment rien ne revenait. Surtout, elle voulait jouer cette chanson a la guitare, c'était pour ça qu'elle cherchait cette chanson. Elle jouait de la guitare depuis fort longtemps, elle avait commencé dans le dos de sa famille, en jouant avec l'instrument Teddy. Ce dernier ne voulait pas qu'on touche a ses objets, c'était pour ça que Sonoko faisait ça dans son dos. La sorcière entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle leva les yeux et vit son très cher frère. Il semblait tenir quelque chose dans ses mains. Comme un gros colis.

"Nokooooo? Fit Akuroma

\- Aku ! Je suis là !

\- j'ai quelque chose pour toi "

Akuroma se retournait, il avait réellement un colis dans les bras. Sonoko fut en quelque sorte surprise par ce qu'il avait. C'était ça pour elle ? Akuroma posa le colis a côté de sa sœur. Il était écrit que ce colis était pour Harmonia, et également, il y avait un mot qui demandait a Akuroma de ne pas l'ouvrir. Le jumeau de Sonoko était très curieux il s'était assis à côté de sa sœur, le colis était entre les deux

"Harmonia ?" Fit Doremi

Doremi et ses amies arrivèrent près de Sonoko et D'akuroma. Elles fixèrent le colis elles aussi, elles allaient dire après qu'elles allaient partir pour s'amuser dehors avec les amis de leur classe. Majo Rika était près des apprenties et se rapprocha du carton elle aussi

"- C'est de qui ? Demanda Aiko

\- ça ne se demande pas ça ! Répliqua Hazuki

\- Si c'est personnel, vous le direz ? Demanda Onpu

\- Enfaite, je ne sais même pas de qui c'est..."

Sonoko ouvrit le colis assez curieux elle aussi."- c'est de la magie qui a celé le colis ! Akuroma regardait le colis pour voir s'il n'avait pas quelque chose pour l'ouvrir plus facilement. Il remarqua une marque noire, fait par de la magie

"- c'est de la magie qui a celé le colis ! Avoua le jeune homme.

\- On peut faire ça ? Demanda Aiko

\- Oui, mais pour l'ouvrir faut utiliser sa propre magie. Répondit Akuroma. Après, celui qui ferme le colis avec de la magie, peut le faire plus ou moins résistant. Pour adapter à la personne qui doit l'ouvrir pour ne pas que tout le monde ne l'ouvre.

\- Mais cette marque... Fit Majo Rika. C'est pour les magies très puissantes non ? Au moins, la magie d'un roi ou d'une reine ?

\- Je ne sais pas si dans la famille, on a la même puissance magique que les rois ou reine, mais on en a une assez puissante pour l'ouvrir. Avoua Sonoko"

Majo rika avait une fâcheuse manie d'oublier que dès qu'une sorcière ou un magicien avaient des parents, leurs magie était extrêmement puissante. Sonoko claqua des doigts et le colis s'ouvrit. En premier, Sonoko remarqua un bout de tissu rouge clair. Avoir celé un colis juste pour ça ? Mais... Après avoir vu plus en détail ce tissu, Sonoko et Akuroma se fixèrent. Oui, ils connaissaient tout les deux ce tissu. Ils le connaissaient très bien même. Un kimono de leur mère avait exactement ces motifs de fleurs et le même obi également.

"- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Aiko

\- ... Notre mère avait exactement le même Kimono... Fit Sonoko avant de sortir le vêtement

\- Il y a pas une lettre ?! S'exclama Akuroma avant de fouiller dans le colis"

Un bout de papier tomba du kimono. Il devait être mis là pour que personne ne la lise. Sonoko la prit et commençait a la lire. C'était une lettre de Gyn... Depuis quand il avait les vêtements de Maria ? Puis en lisant les lignes de cette lettre, elle comprit que ce n'était qu'un Kimono acheté comme ça, et que Gyn lui avait acheté parce qu'il se souvenait que sa mère avait le même. Mais qu'il avait fait en sorte que le bas de son kimono ne la colle pas trop, parce qu'il se souvient qu'elle se plaignait souvent que les pantalons la collaient trop, et cela n'aidait pas Sonoko a marcher correctement. Et il demandait si elle voulait bien aller au feu d'artifice avec lui le soir même.

"- C'est juste un kimono qui lui ressemble mais c'est pas celui de maman. Déclara Sonoko.

\- C'est de qui ? Demanda Hazuki.

\- De Gyyyn ? Questionna Aiko pour embêter Sonoko

\- En vérité, vous avez dit que vous n'allez pas au feu d'artifice parce que vous aviez un rendez-vous avec Gyn ! N'est-ce pas Harmonia ? Fit Onpu

\- C'est mignon ! Fit Doremi

\- Ce n'est pas une honte d'être proche de quelqu'un Sonoko ! Fit Lala

\- Surtout fait en sorte que la reine ne le sache pas ! Reprit Majo Rika"

Sonoko devenait de plus en plus rouge et aucun mot n'arrivait a sortir. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se défendre ou a s'exprimer quand la situation lui échappait. Elle se levait d'un coup et s'en alla dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Bien sûr, elle allait le voir, mais elle n'aimait pas quand on lui faisait des remarques a ce sujet là. Elle soupira et continuait a faire l'activité qu'elle faisait avant d'avoir ce fameux colis. Cela occupait la jeune sorcière durant toute l'après-midi et les filles étaient déjà parties. Sonoko avait enfilé son Kimono et finissait de faire un chignon avec ses cheveux. Sonoko essayait aussi de fair en sorte que ses mèches qui tombaient sur ses joues en formant des éclairs ressemblaient a quelque chose, mais en vain, elle abandonna. Elle descendit pour sortir de la boutique et rejoindre Gyn. Bizarrement, tout était éteint même la serre ou dormait Hana. C'était la première fois que le bébé de sang royal ne pleurait pas ou n'était pas malade la nuit.

"Bonne soirée Noko !" Hurla Akuroma

Sonoko s'arrêta devant la porte de l'entrée de la boutique. Elle se retournait et fixait la porte de la chambre de son frère. Elle sourit puis elle répondit ;

"Merci ! N'hésite pas a nous rejoindre si tu t'ennuies !"


	12. Festival

Sonoko attendait Gyn devant un Stand. Ce stand en question exposait des soit disant objet magique. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avait du mal a y croire, c'était des humains qui les avaient créé, alors pourquoi ils disaient qu'il y avait de la magie dedans ? Sonoko étouffa un petit rire, pour ne pas vexer le jeune homme à la queue de cheval qui tenait le stand. Par contre, un objet attira l'attention de Sonoko ; c'était des lunettes d'aviateurs. C'était entre des soit disantes

"-dites c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Sonoko en montrant les lunettes

\- ça ?"

L'homme blond prit les lunettes et les montra a Sonoko. Elles étaient d'une couleur marron, elles paraissaient tellement anciennes. Enfin, c'était sans doute du toc. La fille fit un signe de la tête pour montrer que c'était bien de ça quelle parlait.

"- C'est des lunettes spéciales ! Elles permettent de voir si la personne en face de nous ment ou non, et ça permet de savoir la vérité. D'après certaines personnes, il a appartenu à un magicien.

\- Et ces lunettes coûtent combien ? Demanda Sonoko

\- 1 000 yens !"

Rien qu'au prix, c'était presque sûr que c'était du toque. Mais Sonoko étouffa un petit rire pour ne pas vexer l'homme blond qui avait l'air presque sûr que cela était vrai. Sonoko acheta les lunettes. Au pire, cela pouvait faire un petit accessoire comme ça. La jeune femme mit les lunettes autour de son cou tout en marchant. Elle essayait de voir ou pouvait être Gyn. Son regard se posa sur un jeune homme, qui avait la même allure que Teddy. L'homme en question était assez loin, mais leva la tête quelque seconde en Face de lui. C'était bien Teddy. Quand il remarqua Sonoko, le beau sourire qu'il avait disparu. Il y avait une jeune femme en kimono noir devant lui se retourna, sans doute interpeller par le changement d'expression de l'homme avec elle. Sonoko essayait de la fixer pour voir plus en détail la femme en kimono, mais Teddy la prit par la main et la fit partir rapidement en murmurant quelque chose. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir, c'était que la jeune femme était banale physiquement, ni trop belle ni trop moche, pas spécialement fine ni grosse... Sonoko soupira, un petit peu de nostalgie se fit sentir en elle. En temps normal, il y aurai eu un nom sur ce visage banal. Teddy parlait a l'époque de tout les gens qu'il connaissait Mais le coeur de Sonoko se serra un peu.

"Tu ne vas pas le laisser gâcher la soirée"

Sonoko vit en périphérie un homme s'arrêter a côté d'elle. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qui c'était. Elle se sentait un peu mieux que d'être toute seule. Elle fit un petit sourire avant de s'accrocher au bras de Gyn. Ce dernier avait aussi un kimono, d'une teinte grisée. Ils avaient une heure avant d'aller dans le parc un peu plus loin.

"Tu as raison Gyn"

Le magicien et la sorcière se baladèrent dans les allées, en regardant les stands. Ils discutèrent de banalité, tout en regardant les objets proposer. Ils n'avaient pas du tout croiser Teddy. Enfin, dans tous les cas, ils ne l'avaient pas vu, il y avait trop de monde pour s'attarder sur les visages des uns et des autres, et surtout Sonoko passait quasiment tout le temps a regarder Gyn. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un endroit où ils pouvaient faire du tir a la carabine. Gyn avait essayé, mais n'avait pas réussi a toucher beaucoup de cibles, contrairement, a Sonoko qui avait réussi a presque tout avoir.

"- je t'ai laissé gagner. Fit Gyn en rigolant

\- Moue,f on dit ça ! Sonoko riait aussi

\- Scuse d'avoir pas une grand-mère qui virait des gens de son bar a coup de carabine !"

Ils disaient "grand-mère" devant les humains, parce que c'était la femme qui avait élevé Maria, la mère de Sonoko. Elle avait réellement un bar, et faisait ça parce que ça effrayait plus les personnes un coup de carabine que l'utilisation de magie. Surtout, personne s'y attendait au vu du petit cinquante de cette femme. Sonoko leva les épaules en posant le fusil a plomb devant elle, sur une petite table. Elle avait eu beaucoup de points pour avoir un cadeau. Elle regardait, puis prit un bandeau et le donna a Gyn

"- Allez, pour m'avoir fait gagné je te donne ça ! Fit Sonoko en rigolant

\- Tu es trop gentille. Répondit Gyn

\- Je sais, je sais.  
\- Et aussi très modeste !"

Gyn prit le bandeau et le mit a son poignet pour ne pas le perdre. Petit a petit, la foule commençait a aller vers le parc. Gyn prit la main de Sonoko, puis alla eux aussi vers le parc. Ils étaient, tous les deux, venus pour voir le feu d'artifice après tout. Gyn avait pris Sonoko par la main pour pas qu'ils se perdent, au vu du nombre de personnes, il allait avoir de fortes chances pour qu'ils ne se retrouvent plus. Ils arrivèrent au Parc, et il y avait des emplacements où ils pouvaient s'asseoir au sol et regarder le ciel. Gyn avait réussi a trouvé un endroit près d'arbre ou se mettre. Il ne fallait pas tellement Compter sur Sonoko ; elle suivait seulement en s'accrochant bien à Gyn. Elle avait tellement peur de se perdre.

"Excusez moi ?"

C'était une voix féminine qui venait de leur droite. Les deux personnes tournèrent la tête pour voir qui c'était : la première chose qui avait interpeller Sonoko, c'était le kimono noir. Comme celui de la jeune fille qui accompagnait Teddy. Sonoko leva plus la tête, elle remarqua des yeux noirs et des cheveux bruns assez foncés. Elle avait la peau bronzée. Elle avait les yeux en amande et avait un grand sourire. Gyn la regardait de haut en bas, pour essayer de se souvenir si elle ressemblait a ça la fille qui était avec Teddy. Mais, ayant un physique passe-partout, elle n'arrivait pas a marquer les gens.

"- Oui ? Fit Sonoko

\- Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Demanda la jeune fille

\- Bien sûr, c'est dur de trouver une place. Répondit Gyn"

Sonoko fut surprise, elle pensait que Gyn ne voulait pas que Teddy gâche la soirée, et la il accepte que la femme qui était avec l'aîné de Sonoko s'assoit avec eux. Elle ne comprenait pas cette logique. La jeune femme s'assit

"- Teddy vas bientôt venir. Avoua la jeune femme

\- ah... Fit Sonoko assez réservée

-Je m'appelle Anaya, je suppose que tu es Sonoko? Et toi ? Anaya regardait Gyn

\- c'est moi... Reprit Sonoko

\- Je suis Gyn. Avoua le jeune homme

\- Le Petit ami de Sonoko ?"

Gyn ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais en voyant que Sonoko mettait ses jambes contre sa poitrine, il fit un sourire avant de passer son bras sur les épaules de la sorcière. Sonoko rougissait

"- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Anaya ? Hurla la voix de Teddy au loin"

L'interpeller se leva, puis fit des signes pour montrer sa présence. Sonoko soupira, Gyn rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Sonoko. Il avait une idée derrière la tête, et s'il ne le faisait pas là, ça aurait été dur dans un autre contexte.

"- t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer, j'en suis sûr. Murmura Gyn

\- J'espère que tu es, bel et bien, sûr de ton coup"


	13. Sonoko et Gyn

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu aperçut au loin Anaya. Il n'avait que vu sa petite amie. Teddy commençait à s'approcher d'Anaya. Il avait dans les mains deux boissons. Il en tendit une à la fille qui l'accompagnait. Il souriait en regardant Anaya. Ça se voyait qu'il l'aimait. Cela faisait drôle a Sonoko de voir ça. Elle n'avait jamais vu son grand frère comme ça avec quelqu'un

"- Merci Ted. Fit Anaya.

\- Tu as trouvé une bonne place. Avoua Teddy. Je pensais que je t'avais perdu

\- Bah, c'est grâce a ta sœur et a son copain. Répondit Anaya."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus fut surpris par la réponse d'Anaya. Puis, il baissa la tête pour voir les deux personnes qui étaient là, assit au sol. Sonoko fit juste un tout petit sourire pour essayer de masquer le fait qu'elle soit en colère. Mais, cela se voyait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit là. Elle avait qu'un seul de ses genoux contre elle, l'autre était allonger. Gyn fit juste un petit signe de la main pour lui dire bonjour.

"- Comment ça va Ted ? Fit Gyn en souriant

\- ... Vous foutez quoi ici ? Demanda Teddy. Et tu n'as pas à m'appeler Ted."

Teddy n'aimait pas que les personnes qu'il connaissait a peine le surnomme Ted. C'était pour ça qu'il avait tout de suite dit ça a Gyn, d'un air froid.

"- On sort seulement. Avoua Sonoko

\- Tu es fêlée donc je ne m'attendais pas a ce que tu sois la avec quelqu'un qui t'accompagne. "

Teddy disait que Sonoko était fêlée parce qu'a ses yeux, elle ne grandissait pas ; elle pouvait passer ses journées a lire des mangas ou alors a jouer a des jeux vidéos. Au yeux du plus âgée, ce n'était pas ça de bien vivre, qu'il fallait sortir plus souvent contrairement a ce que pouvait faire Sonoko. Cette dernière n'aimait pas quand son grand frère disait ça. Elle préférait largement ne pas grandir plutôt de lui ressembler en tout point. Elle masqua sa tristesse, mais Sonoko sentait qu'elle allait bientôt pleurer. Elle fit un bisou sur la joue de Gyn. Il retira son bras autour de Sonoko

"- Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens ! Avoua la jeune femme avant de se lever

\- Je vais venir avec toi ! Reprit Anaya

\- Essayez de revenir avant que le feu d'artifice commence hein !"

Sonoko fit un signe positif de la tête avant de s'éloigner avec Anaya. Les deux filles semblaient un peu parlées, pour faire connaissance. Gyn continuait a les fixer, le temps qu'elles s'éloignent. Teddy soupira et s'assit à côté de Gyn. Il voulait passer une bonne soirée, mais là, il était a côté de sa sœur et son... En réfléchissant bien, Teddy ne savait pas la relation que Sonoko avait avec Gyn. Son petit ami ? Un ami ? Qu'importait. Même s'il le savait, cela ne lui servirait a rien. S'ils étaient ensemble... Ils n'étaient pas du tout proche pour qu'elle l'avoue, et de toute façon... Teddy n'avait pas du tout le temps pour faire en sorte que Sonoko l'aime encore.

"- C'est toi qui a accepté d'Anaya vienne près de vous hein ? Demanda Teddy.

\- ouais, ça te dérange ? Questionna Gyn

\- Un peu, je ne voulais pas que Sonoko ou bien moi passe une mauvaise soirée, vu comme je suis"

Gyn fut un peu surpris. Teddy était aussi très mur et calme. Il avait eu un recul sur lui-même, c'était assez surprenant.

"- Comment ça ? Demanda Gyn

\- Bah... Teddy hésitait de raconter

\- Vu que tu as commencé a expliquer, continue. Avoua Gyn

\- Je veux réellement qu'elle me déteste. Répondit Teddy. Et ça a trop bien réussi, elle me déteste et je me déteste aussi. "

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait faire en sorte que sa petite soeur le déteste ? D'un coup, Gyn eu une sorte de réponse fleurie dans sa tête. C'était pas sûr que c'était ça, mais il voulait en parler a tout le monde avant de faire des conclusions trop hâtives. Le jeune brun ne savait pas comment réagir à cette situation, il pensait en parler a tout le monde a tête reposé. De toute façon, les deux filles venaient de revenir. Sonoko se mit de nouveau à côté de Gyn avec un grand sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passer.

"-On a vu Seki-Sensei ! Lança Sonoko. Elle était avec son compagnon.

\- Ah ? Elle en a un ? Demanda Gyn

\- Oui, c'est celui avec qui elle envoie beaucoup de lettre !"

Sonoko souriait, en évitant de regarder Teddy. Toute la soirée était comme ça, ils s'évité du regard, en évitant de se parler directement. Cela donnait quelque fois des situations que Gyn ou Anaya semblait trouver un peu bizarre. Mais bon, c'était mieux ça qu'ils ne se hurlent dessus. Ils s'étaient tous quittés a la fin du feu d'artifice, Anaya et Teddy de leur côté, Gyn et Sonoko du leur. Anaya était une personne très gentille, et très calme. Sonoko était contente de la connaître. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avait pris le bras de Gyn tout en marchant. Ils allaient doucement vers la boutique de Majo rika. Gyn n'allait pas laisser toute seule Sonoko. On ne sait jamais, Sonoko était assez petite et certaines personne a cause de ça pouvait la racketter ou alors être violent comme ça avec elle. Et aussi, c'était un prétexte aussi a rester un peu plus longtemps avec elle.

"-C'était sympa cette soirée. Avoua Sonoko

\- Ouais, on devrait se refaire ça un jour, même si c'est pas un festival. Répondit Gyn

\- Tu as parlé à Teddy quand tu étais qu'avec lui ? Questionna Sonoko

\- On ne parle pas de lui pour le moment d'accord ? Ça va gâcher le peu de temps qui reste de cette soirée."

Ils étaient arrivés devant la boutique de fleurs. Sonoko et Gyn étaient tout les deux face a face. Il y avait eu un petit silence, on pouvait quand même sentir un certain malaise entre les deux. Parce que durant toute la soirée, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de parler, et la plus rien.

"Merci pour la soirée" Avoua Sonoko

Gyn continuait a fixer Sonoko. Il semblait réfléchir a quelque chose, cela n'avait pas échapper a Sonoko.

"Tout va bien Gyn ?"

Gyn s'approcha de Sonoko et releva un peu le visage de la jeune fille. Puis, il embrassa Sonoko. Cette dernière était devenue extrêmement rouge.

* * *

Je suis désolée si la scène du baiser est un peu mal écrite ou autre xD c'était la première fois que j'en écrit une vraiment sur ce site


	14. Pardon

Sonoko rentrait doucement dans le magasin de Majo Rika. Elle ferma la porte tout en se grattant la tête. La jeune sorcière repensait a ce qui venait de se passer, pourquoi elle s'était laissé faire ? Elle savait bien que pour eux, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de tombé amoureux ; que se soit d'un humain ou d'un magicien. Elle n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de penser a ce quelle pouvait dire a Gyn sur ce sujet le lendemain qu'elle remarqua en tête a tête Akuroma et Drake. Ils étaient tous les deux assit à une table, celle de la mezzanine ou elle avait l'habitude de parler aux petites. La jeune sorcière était surprise de les voir comme ça à cette heure, surtout qu'ils ne disaient pas un mot. Sonoko les observait en bas de l'escalier pendant un certain temps, pour voir s'ils disaient quelque chose, ou qu'ils réagissaient. Mais, Sonoko montait doucement les marches et demanda ;

"ça va ?"

Au fond d'elle, Sonoko espérait un simple "oui ne t'inquiète pas" suivie d'une explication du pourquoi, ils restaient comme ça, sans rien dire. Elle aurait sans doute préféré d'ailleurs, c'était sans doute mieux. Akuroma regardait Drake encore quelques secondes avant de fixer sa jumelle

"Tu devrais t'asseoir Noko" Avoua Akuroma "la discussion va être longue"

Qu'est qui se passait ? Sonoko se mit sur une chaise, elle était juste en bout de table, ses frères étaient a l'autre bout de la table. Drake ne regardait pas du tout Sonoko. La jeune fille attendait quelques secondes, ses frères ne disaient rien.

"... Qu'est qui se passe ?" Demanda Sonoko

Le petit sourire de Sonoko commençait a s'effacer. Plus de temps passait, et plus Sonoko avait l'impression que quelque chose de grave se passait. Akuroma regardait ses mains, puis répondit ;

"on a eu une lettre de Teddy" Fit Akuroma

"Il dit quoi dans cette lettre ?" Questionna Sonoko

Elle avait demandé quasiment instantanément ça. Pour qu'elle sache plus vite ce qui se passe, ils avaient l'air aussi de se retenir de le dire, mais ça paraissait d'être assez important pour qu'ils étaient obligé de le dire. C'était bizarre... Et Drake qui n'avait pas décroché un seul mot, il laissait le soin au plus jeune de tout avoué. Akuroma semblait chercher ses mots pour expliquer tout ça. Sonoko soupira

"Dites franchement."

"Teddy s'excuse d'un truc et on sait pas quoi, et nous demande de le pardonner" Dit Drake "et on discutait sur le pourquoi, il s'excusait."

"Surtout, que ce n'est pas son genre de s'excuser" Répondit Akuroma

Seulement ça ? Sonoko s'en fichait un peu. Mais, c'est vrai que c'était un peu bizarre qu'il s'excuse. C'était juste quelque chose en l'air, en tout cas pour Sonoko. Cette dernière se levait puis regardait ses deux frères

"Je pense que c'est des mots en l'air" Avoua Sonoko "le nombre de coups qu'il a fait comme ça, pour qu'on le pardonne et que ses conneries plus importantes passe un peu mieux, vous vous en souvenez pas ?"

Sonoko s'en alla de la pièce pour aller dans la pièce ou elle dormait. Elle n'avait plus aucun espoir au sujet de son frère. La relation qu'il y avait entre les deux était de plus en plus étrange. Sonoko s'inquiétait pour lui, mais elle essayait de se persuadé qu'il n'y avait plus rien a faire a son sujet. Pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'elle savait que si elle espérait trop, elle allait être triste à son sujet et ça serai pire pour elle. Elle se mit en pyjama rapidement puis se mit dans son lit. Demain, elle devait donner cours, et elle devait être en forme, surtout que c'étaient les derniers jours de cours et certains élèves pouvait être vite distrait pour trois fois rien. Le lendemain, Sonoko allait a l'école. Elle parlait un peu a ses collègues, tout en esquivant Teddy Bien sûr. Bizarrement, il n'y avait pas Gyn. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de ce qui c'était passé. Elle avait plus qu'a allez chez lui, ou attendre qu'il revienne. Mais, étant entouré d'humain, Sonoko pensait que c'était mieux d'allez chez lui pour lui parler en tête a tête... Le problème était qu'il y avait son frère et ses deux soeurs. Peu être qu'ils allaient être intrusifs. La jeune sorcière marchait dans les couloirs pour aller dans la salle ou elle devait donner cours, la cloche allait bientôt sonner et elle n'aimait pas être en retard pour donner son cours. Elle croisait de nombreux professeurs, et dans un couloir, la professeur remarquait une silhouette familière au loin, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour savoir qui c'était. Cette silhouette, c'était Teddy. Sonoko soupira, puis baissa la tête avant de continuer de marcher. Ils s'étaient croisés. Par politesse, Sonoko voulait peu être lui dire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas très bien quoi.

"Salut." Fit Sonoko

C'était simple, mais c'était la chose qui sortait le plus vite de sa bouche. C'était mieux que ça soit naturel. Sonoko continuait de marcher, et Teddy se stoppa d'un coup, et regardait Sonoko s'éloigner.

"Mh" Répondit Teddy

"Ah, en fait, quoi que tu as fait ; je te pardonnerai jamais" Dit Sonoko

Teddy voyait Sonoko partir dans un autre couloir. Elle faisait allusion a la lettre qu'il avait écrit a l'attention de ses plus jeunes frères et aussi de sa sœur. Cela ne l'étonnait pas de Sonoko. Elle avait toujours eu un caractère plus fort que les autres. Drake et Akuroma tenait plus du caractère gentil de Maria, ils pardonnaient très vite les autres. Sonoko et lui tenaient un peu plus du caractère de Barrels, leur père. Ils étaient têtus et rancuniers comme lui. Quand quelqu'un faisait quelque chose de mal, cela se pouvait qu'ils prennent des semaines avant de pardonner. Ou alors, ils pouvaient ne plus se parler durant des mois juste pour une brise de bec. Il fit juste un petit sourire

"Le physique des Harmonia" Murmura Teddy "Mais a aussi la même Rancune que les Diez"

On avait souvent dit ça de Sonoko, ainsi que Teddy. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et continua son chemin pour allez dans la salle des professeurs. Ce que Sonoko ne savait pas, tout comme les deux autres ; c'était que Teddy s'excusait pour quelque chose qu'il allait faire dans quelques jours. Il allait enfin plus pouvoir être dans la galère qu'il était. Dans l'histoire qu'il voyait sans solution. Maintenant, il en voyait qu'une seule et il savait que c'était la bonne.


	15. Cercle magique !

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. Sonoko avait un peu parler a Gyn, ils avaient décidé de faire semblant de ne pas être ensemble devant leur famille, on ne savait jamais qu'il lâche le morceau devant une sorcière ou un magicien. Et aussi, ils sentaient que ce n'était pas le moment de se faire voir. Comme elle avait du temps libre, Sonoko regardait ce que faisait Teddy par le biais de sa boule de cristal. Elle avait de plus en plus un gros présentement au sujet de son frère. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle s'attendait a ce qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ? Qu'il pète un plomb, qu'il se suicide, qu'il tue quelqu'un dans un accident de voiture. Sonoko s'attendait vraiment au pire. Elle était dans la boutique de Majo Rika, c'était un dimanche, donc elle ne travaillait pas. Cela permettait donc de le voir durant toute une journée. Quelqu'un toquait a la porte de l'endroit ou elle dormait

"Sonoko ?"

C'était Akuroma. Il s'inquiétait peu être, Sonoko était juste descendu pour manger un petit-déjeuner et elle était rentré tout de suite dans sa chambre. Sonoko claqua des doigts pour arrêté de regarder ce que faisait Teddy. Elle se leva, elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit puis elle s'approcha de la porte. C'était vrai Sonoko n'avait pas fait ça d'une façon discrète. Parce qu'avant, elle aidait Majo rika, les apprenties et Akuroma pour les fleurs. Et d'un coup plus rien. Elle ouvrit la porte, et devant son frère, il y avait les quatre petites apprenties sorcières avec lui. Akuroma voyait que les quatre enfants s'inquiétaient fort pour Sonoko, c'est pour ça qu'il a bien voulu qu'elles l'accompagnent la voir et lui parler.

"Vous allez bien madame Harmonia ?" Questionna Doremi

"... Oui pourquoi ?" Fit Sonoko

"Parce que ça fait quelques jours que vous ne sortez plus trop de votre chambre !" Fit Aiko

"Vous vous inquiétez pour quelque chose ?" Fit Hazuki

"C'est au sujet de Monsieur Teddy ?" Dit Onpu

Elles savaient donc que ça clochait entre les deux. Au fond d'elle, Sonoko savait, après un tout petit peu de réflexion, qu'il fallait être stupide pour ne pas voir ça. Surtout que certains des cours de Sonoko étaient avant s'eux de Teddy, et c'était a elle de les accompagner jusqu'a la salle de sport. Elle se demandait même s'ils s'étaient déjà adressé la parole devant les élèves. Sonoko fit un signe positif de la tête

"Oui, c'est ça... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il va faire une grosse bêtise" Avoua Sonoko "Et je m'inquiète, alors qu'en temps normal je m'en fiche de ce qu'il fait"

Les quatre écolières écoutèrent Sonoko expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était normal qu'au fond d'elle, même un tout petit peu, elle s'inquiétait pour Teddy. Ca restait son grand frère malgré tout. Akuroma regardait Sonoko dans les yeux

"quoi comme bêtise ?" Questionna Akuroma

"quelque chose qui blesserait fort quelqu'un d'autre" Avoua Sonoko "ou lui-même"

Elle insista sur le mot fort. Parce qu'elle n'allait pas dire clairement que son frère allait tuer quelqu'un ou se suicider, surtout en présence de filles aussi jeunes que Doremi et ses amies. Aux yeux de Sonoko, elles étaient trop jeune encore pour être confrontées a ce genre de chose. Akuroma comprit le sous entendu de Sonoko et fit juste un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris

"Faut lui en parler non ?" Demanda Hazuki

"Je pense que vu son caractère ne vaut mieux pas !" Dit Aiko

"... Comment ça ?" Fit Akuroma assez confus "il a été désagréable avec quelqu'un dans votre classe ?"

Akuroma et Sonoko commencèrent a se faire des films dans leurs têtes. Avait-il été méchant avec un élève ? Où alors avoir été violent ? Il fallait le savoir vite pour prendre une mesure avec lui.

"Non, en fait, il est très désagréable avec les autres adultes !" Avoua Onpu

"il est très gentil avec nous, on a jamais eu de soucis avec lui" Déclara Hazuki

Voilà les jumeaux rassurés. Sonoko regarda l'heure à sa montre, il était bientôt quatorze heures. Elle avait rendez vous avec Gyn à cette heure précise. Elle rentra dans sa chambre pour prendre un sac.

"Je vais faire un tour ! Je reviens bientôt" Avoua Sonoko

Elle s'en alla rapidement, sans qu'une des personnes présentes puisse lui dire quelque chose. C'était si important pour elle de faire un tour ? Les quatre apprenties sorcières se regardèrent puis, elles commencèrent a chuchoter entre elles. Akuroma pensait en premier que c'était des petites histoires entre écolières quand il entendit un très petit "cercle magique ?". Il fut interpeller par ce terme

"c'est quoi un cercle magique ?" Demanda Akuroma

"euh... En fait c'est quelque chose qu'on fait toutes les quatre, pour pouvoir avoir plus de magie. C'est pour une demande bien spécifique" Répondit timidement Doremi

"et c'est quoi votre demande bien spécifique la ?"

Akuroma se doutait un peu de leur réponse. Mais il voulait en avoir le coeur net. Les filles semblaient un peu embêter de lui dire, par peur de paraître ridicule. Le magicien rigolait en voyant leur expression assez gênée.

"C'est au sujet de ma sœur ?" Questionna Akuroma

"Oui, c'est pour savoir si elle a raison de s'inquiéter pour Monsieur Teddy" Avoua Onpu

"Je peux voir votre cercle magique ?"

"Oui monsieur !" Déclara Aiko

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Akuroma"

Les filles étaient contentes de voir qu'il ne trouvait pas l'idée stupide, loin de la. Il trouvait ça mignon qu'elles s'investissent comme ça. Les filles avaient emmené Akuroma dehors, elles avaient mis leurs tenues d'apprentie sorcière. Leurs robes ressemblaient a une fleur, toute d'une couleur différente. Elles avaient toutes leur baguette magique. Akuroma avait oublié que les apprenties sorcières n'avaient pas beaucoup de pouvoirs. Enfin, c'était déjà pas mal, elles pouvaient faire quasiment tout, mais, elles ne pouvaient pas faire comme les vraies sorcières. Leurs sorts n'étaient pas permanent, et n'étaient pas aussi puissants qu'en étant sorcière. Akuroma se demandait s'il y avait des apprentis magicien... Cela ne serait pas trop de refus, il y avait de moins en moins de magiciens. Akuroma était assis au sol pour regarder ce que c'était un cercle magique.

"pirikala paporina pékélatou pépélato ! cercle magique !" Récita Doremi avant de tourner sur elle même

"piripili poupaloura poupalou ! cercle magique !" Dit Hazuki

"pamékilap larilori palou ! cercle magique !" Fit Aiko

"Pouloulou Prune faim famifa ! Cercle magique "

Les trois autres apprenties avaient fait la même chose que Doremi. Elles s'étaient toutes les quatre rejoins et leur baguette magique s'étaient touchée.

"Cercle magique !"

Une lumière rose entourait les baguettes magiques, puis se concentra et "explosa" en quelque sorte pour donner des pétales de rose lumineux.

"Qu'on sache si Teddy fera quelque chose de mal !"

Une rose apparut dans le ciel et une lumière aveuglante en sortie de son Coeur. Les jeunes apprenties sorcières avaient arrêté d'être dans leur position pour voir ce que le cercle magique allait proposer comme indice. La rose disparut du ciel, et un cahier tomba du ciel. Ce cahier était rouge, et Akuroma le connaissait. Il l'avait vu quelques fois chez ses parents quand il était petit, c'était un cahier de Teddy, peu être que le plus âgé des frères et sœur avait écrit des chose dedans qui permettait de savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Akuroma le prit et commença à le lire. Il y avait sans doute des choses pas de l'âge des filles dedans.

"il est écrit quoi dedans ?" Questionna Doremi

"il parle de ses amoureuses, de ce qu'il ressent, ses fréquentations..."

Il ne disait pas les détails, forts heureusement. Akuroma apprenait en même temps des choses sur son grand frère. Le magicien avait un grand sourire, jusqu'a avoir vu une page. Il ne s'attendait pas a voir ça, son sourire disparut. Il avait vu que Teddy voulait tuer le roi des magiciens et la reine de sorcières. Alors c'était lui qui voulait ? Pourquoi ?! Et dire que la reine pensait que ça aurai pu être Gyn ou Law... En même temps, Teddy faisait parti de la garde rapprocher du roi des magiciens, sans doute n'avait-elle jamais soupçonner qu'un membre de la garde rapprocher pouvait tuer le souverain qu'il protégeait

"On doit aller voir Sonoko de toute urgence. Je vous explique en chemin"  
Ce n'était pas possible ! Il y avait une erreur. Akuroma avait un gros doute qu'il voulait réellement tuer quelqu'un. Mais... Il ne fallait pas prendre a la léger ce qu'il avait écrit, surtout que ça allait se faire aujourd'hui, dans une vingtaine de minutes.


	16. Petite soeur

Gyn et Sonoko devaient retrouver près d'un temple, il était assez loin de l'endroit ou ils habitaient. Pour une fois, c'était Sonoko était arriver un peu en retard. En temps normal, c'était plutôt Gyn qui arrivait avec dix voir vingt minutes de retard. Mais bon, ce n'était pas quelque chose de vraiment important ; donc, en règle générale, l'autre fermait les yeux sur ça. Sonoko arrivait près de ce temple, Gyn était déjà là. Ils allaient voir après ou ils irai.

"Gyn !"

Sonoko se rapprochait de Gyn avec un grand sourire. À ce moment la, elle trouvait qu'ils agissaient un peu comme des adolescents qui n'avaient pas dit a leurs parents qu'ils étaient ensemble, de peur d'avoir trop de question gênante. Elle sourit en pensant a ça.

"Tu es enfin arrivé" Fit Gyn en rigolant

"Désolée du retard" Avoua Sonoko "et..."

Sonoko allait continuer de parler quand elle entendait une voix qui semblait l'appeler au loin. Elle tournait sa tête pour voir qui l'appelait. Elle levait sa tête parce que ça pouvait être un magicien ou une sorcière. Et elle voyait se rapprocher les quatre apprenties avec son frère. Gyn fut surprit de voir Akuroma sur un balai. Le magicien aux cheveux bleus fut surpris de voir Gyn. Les deux hommes se fixaient.

"Tu sais voler sur un balai ?!" S'exclama Gyn

"Ouais, mais ce n'est pas le propos la" Fit Akuroma avant de regarder sa sœur "Sonoko ! T'avais raison de t'inquiéter pour Teddy ! Il... Il veut..."

Dans la panique le jeune homme n'arrivait pas a parler correctement. Sentant que c'était assez grave, Sonoko claqua des doigts et son balai apparut.

"Tu m'expliques en route !" Avoua Sonoko

Gyn fit un claquement de doigts, puis, les quatre apprenties, la sorcière et le magicien furent téléreporter avec Gyn chez Majo Rika. C'était plus rapide comme ça, visiblement, c'était important, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Les apprenties se posèrent au sol

"C'est... Il veut s'emparer des deux trônes du monde magique" Avoua Doremi "il va commencer par le monde des magiciens"

"... MAIS POURQUOI JE N'AI PAS VU ÇA PLUS TÔT ?!"

Sonoko s'empressa d'aller dans le monde magique, plus particulièrement dans celui des magiciens. Pourquoi Teddy voulait faire ça ? Il voulait faire comme cette vieille histoire ? Elle s'envola avec son balai et essayait de voler le plus vite possible pour aller le chercher et lui en empêcher. Elle avait promit à la reine de protéger le monde magique, donc en échange elle allait revoir ses parents. Mais pour ça, elle devait faire en sorte que son frère échoue dans son plan. Sonoko n'avait pas du tout eu le réflexe de regarder dans sa boule de cristal s'il était arrivé ou non au château, pour elle, il était évident qu'il n'y était pas encore. Au bout de quelques bonnes minutes de vol, elle se posa devant le château, pour l'attendre. Sonoko était hors d'elle, comme il pouvait faire ça ? Ils s'étaient tous promis de se tenir a carreau pour espérer revoir leurs parents. Teddy était vraiment celui qui n'écoutait rien et qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Sonoko regardait enfin sa boule de cristal pour voir ou il était. La jeune sorcière avait reconnu l'endroit où il était ; une petite forêt a quelques mètres du château. Alors, plus qu'a allez a sa rencontre. Sonoko s'efforçait à y aller le plus rapidement possible. Après une dizaine de minutes de recherche dans cette forêt, elle trouvait Teddy. Il avait l'air d'être triste a ce moment précis, mais Sonoko n'avait pas fait attention a cette tristesse.

"CONNARD !"

Sonoko claqua des doigts pour créer des flammes pour le blesser, plusieurs a la suite pour le surprendre. Mais, le plus âgée arrivait a contrer avec de l'eau ou un petit bouclier. Il semblait particulièrement calme dans ses mouvements comparer a sa petite soeur. Ces sorts qui contraient ses attaques enrageaient encore plus Sonoko. Teddy regardait sa sœur, puis attendait qu'elle arrête par fatigue ses attaques.

"JE VEUX QUE TU TE BATTES EN HOMME !" Hurlait Sonoko

"Laisse-moi le faire." Répondit d'un ton calme Teddy

"NON, JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU PLOMBES MES EFFORTS !" Répondit Sonoko "POUR UNE FOIS NE LES GÂCHES PAS ! ET JE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS ! JAMAIS JAMAIS JAMAIS "

Sonoko pensait que c'était pour cette attaque que son grand frère s'excusait. Teddy se forçait a ne pas sourire. Il n'allait pas gâcher ses efforts, loin de là. Il allait même l'aider, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il devait faire semblant d'être déterminé a le faire, sinon ça n'aurai pas eu le même impact et aussi, personne n'aurai voulu jouer un rôle dans cette comédie.

"SONOKO ?!" Hurlèrent des personnes

C'était leur famille, ainsi que celle de Gyn. Ils voulaient aider pour que Teddy arrête son délire. Le magicien aux yeux rouges regardait Sonoko. Cette dernière avait arrêter de l'attaquer en entendant son prénom, elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'ils viennent tous comme ça. Elle semblait regarder d'ou ces voix venaient.

"Tu as appelé pour me retrouver ?" Demanda Teddy

"Non... Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient me suivre" Répondit Sonoko déboussolé.

Teddy sortit discrètement un couteau qu'il avait accroché a sa ceinture. Il se rapprochait de Sonoko et la prit par l'épaule. La petite sœur fut surprise et se tournait vers Teddy. Le magicien aux cheveux bleus se planta le couteau dans le ventre.

"TEDDY!" Hurla Sonoko

La jeune fille voulut prendre le couteau pour le stopper, mais elle n'avait pas assez de force et son grand frère se planta plusieurs fois le couteau dans son ventre. Tout en pleurant, Teddy commençait a plus avoir de force et tomba sur Sonoko. Enormement de sang était sur le t-shirt jaune clair de Teddy, ainsi que sur le t-shirt de Sonoko. Il avait sa tête sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur, il souriait. Sonoko ne savait quoi faire, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Que faire ? Le trainer pour qu'on le soigne ? Mais, ils n'allaient pas le faire parce qu'il a voulu les attaquer. Sonoko ne savait plus du tout parler.

"Quand... Quand je demandais pardon, c'était pour ça, pas pour l'attaque..." Avoua Teddy

Qu'est qui racontait encore ?! Sonoko ne comprenait pas du tout la logique derrière ça. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus commençait à pleurer. Elle c'était dit qu'elle devait le calmer

"On va t'emmener chez le médecin, tu iras mieux après..." Fit Sonoko

Sonoko savait que rien n'ira comme avant. Mais, c'était pour le rassuré. Et aussi, pour se rassurer elle même et pour arrêter de pleurer aussi.  
  
"Je vous aime tous... C'est pour ça que je fait ça, parce que j'ai tellement fait de conneries... Je.. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière..." Continua Teddy "je ne veux pas aller chez le médecin... Je... Je veux juste savoir si tu m'en veux réellement pour ça... Je veux ta réponse petite soeur"

Teddy respirait de plus en plus lentement. Il continuait a perdre du sang, il allait mourir quoi qu'il arrive. Que Sonoko essaye de l'aider ou non. Maintenant fallait juste continuer a lui parler, jusqu'a ce qu'il ne puisse plus répondre


	17. T'es stupide

Alors c'était pour cet événement que Teddy avait demandé pardon ? C'était donc prévu depuis longtemps ce plan... Mais... Pourquoi avoir prévu cette chose aussi horrible ?

"t'es stupide." Dit Sonoko en pleurant encore plus

C'était la première chose qu'elle pouvait lui répondre. Elle ne savait pas spécialement comment formuler ce qu'elle voulait dire, parce que si elle ne disait pas tous ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur maintenant, rien n'allait sortir après. C'était triste dans un sens, il fallait que son frère soit sur le point de mourir pour tout avoué.

"Je t'en ai toujours voulu parce que..." Sonoko essayait de se calmer, du moins durant le petit instant ou elle allait parler "Parce que tu étais mon héros a un moment... Et que tu as tout brisé par tes conneries... Tu m'as trop déçue... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi... ? Papa et maman se sont inquiété pour toi... C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que je ne te pardonnais pas... Et aussi, on me comparait toujours à toi, on me disait que j'étais comme toi... Tous les professeurs pensaient que je foutais rien alors que je travaillais contrairement a toi..."

Teddy ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, il ne s'attendait qu'à un Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, mais pas a une explication du pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Ou alors qu'elle le pousse pour pas qu'il la touche. En quelque sorte, il était heureux de connaître les raisons de Sonoko. Il pouvait savoir pourquoi elle lui en voulait, c'était des bonnes raisons et il était le seul et unique responsable de cette relation. Il souriait de nouveau en entendant ça.

"Tu te souviens de comment, on vivait quand on vivait chez les humains ? Ce n'étaient pas beaucoup de temps

\- Plus très bien..." Avoua Sonoko

Elle se souvenait seulement qu'ils étaient partis pour que ses parents soient tranquilles, mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait quelques années après ils ont du retourné dans le monde magique. Qu'est qu'il allait encore dire a ce sujet ?

"Je m'étais mis dans une merde pas possible a cause de l'accumulation de trop de choses... En premier c'était un arrêt de faire très bien ce que je faisais a l'école, j'ai décroché l'école par notre cadre de vie, puis après avec mes fréquentations ça n'a qu'empirer... Et quand je me suis rendu compte trop tard que je m'étais mis dans la merde tout seul, pour des raisons stupides... Et je veux plus être un boulet... Mais si je continue a vivre je... Je serai toujours un boulet, je n'ai pas un travail fixe, je change tous les trois ans... Et je serai un mauvais exemple pour mon môme... Vaut mieux pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Tu me pardonnes quand même pour tout ?"

Bizarrement, Sonoko avait envie de le croire. En temps normal, elle aurait rigolé et dit que c'était entièrement de sa faute qu'il aurait du mieux choisir ses amis... Mais, elle préférait lui pardonner pour tout, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une fille bornée. Teddy s'attendait a ce qu'elle lui pardonne jamais, mais il disait tout ça pour se sentir bien avant de partir, se dire qu'il savait que sa petite sœur connaissait ses raisons. Même si l'envie de dire qu'il aurait du essayé de passer outre le cadre de vie dans lequel il vivait démanger a Sonoko elle n'avait rien dit.

"Je te pardonne Teddy... Mais pourquoi tu t'es tué comme ça ? En faisant croire que tu allais attaqué le roi ?"

Sonoko pleurait. Elle était en train de perdre son grand frère. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas fait ça dans la discrétion.

"Je voulais que ça serve a quelque chose... Pour que papa et maman reviennent. Je voyais bien que Drake et toi faisiez tout pour qu'ils reviennent ; Drake en étant exemplaire et toi en faisant tout ce que la reine te propose de faire"

Petit a petit Teddy commençait a voir de plus en plus sombre et a se sentir faible. Alors... C'était bientôt la fin pour lui alors. Il continuait de sourire.

" Dit a tout le monde que je les aime fort"

Teddy tomba en arrière, et se trouva allonger sur le dos, avec un couteau planté dans le ventre. Teddy ne bougeait plus et ne respirait plus. Sonoko pleurait et s'écroula au sol.

"T'ES STUPIDE !"

Sonoko n'avait que ça qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Elle aurait dû se battre autrement pour faire revenir ses parents, et comment allait-elle dire a la femme que Teddy aimait qu'il s'était suicider ? La jeune sorcière sortait de sa poche sa boule de cristal. Elle comptait le ramener a la vie comme ça, elle levait son bras en l'air.

"FAIT PAS ÇA SONOKO !"

Elle sentit quelqu'un prendre son bras pour récupéré sa boule de cristal pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

"- Gyn... Laisse moi faire... Je dois le sauver... Dit Sonoko tout bas

\- Sonoko... Ne rends pas son sacrifice inutile... Répondit Gyn"

Sonoko se rappelait que si elle ramenée les morts a la vie, elle allait plonger dans un sommeille éternel et n'allait jamais revoir ses parents. Mais l'envie de faire revenir Teddy était très forte. Gyn, au fond de lui se félicitait d'être intervenu a temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, et Sonoko serait allongé au sol a la place de Teddy. Le roi des magiciens arrivait peu de temps après Gyn. Il n'était pas du tout au courant de ce qu'il s'était passer. Le roi pensait que c'était Sonoko qui l'avait tuer.

"- Gyn. Ramène-la au château de la Reine des Sorcières. Je vais la tenir au courant de ce qui c'est passer.

\- Bien."

Le roi avec claqué des doigts pour partir au plus vite d'ici. Gyn essayait doucement de lever Sonoko. Le jeune magicien avait décidé qu'ils allaient continuer a Pied, pour qu'il puisse avoir le temps de calmer Sonoko avant de voir la reine.


	18. La reine

Sonoko et Gyn s'étaient rendu au château de la reine des sorcières. Sonoko ne pleurait plus maintenant, elle n'avait plus la force. Maintenant plein de question étaient sans réponse dans sa tête. Ils étaient tout les deux dans une pièce a part, ils devaient attendre la fin de la réunion avec le roi des magicien avant d'être dans la salle du trône et apprendre ce que les monarques avaient décidé. Sonoko était encore bouleversé par la mort de son frère, ce qui était normal. Elle questionnait Gyn pour savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça. Bien sûr, le jeune magicien n'avait aucunes réponses, il n'était pas dans la tête de Teddy. Mais, il s'était dit qu'elle avait besoin de se poser ces questions.

"- Il est stupide ! Répéta encore une fois Sonoko

\- Peut-être oui"

Gyn ne savait pas pourquoi, mais, entendre dire Sonoko dire que son frère était stupide le déranger un peu. Il comprenait pourquoi elle disait ça, mais d'une autre part, cela le déranger, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Au bout d'un certain temps, plus d'une heure, la majordome de la reine arriva dans la pièce ou était les deux personnes.

"Vous pouvez venir à la salle du trône" avoua Majorine

Gyn et Sonoko se levèrent de leurs chaises. Ils ne savaient pas du tout combien de temps exactement cette délibération avait duré. Ils espéraient seulement que le résultat serait assez positif pour les deux personnes. Le magicien et la sorcière s'étaient rendu dans la salle du trône. La reine était assise sur son trône, avec à côté d'elle le roi des magiciens. Ce dernier était debout. Sonoko et Gyn étaient à genoux, en attendant de recevoir un ordre ou alors d'avoir une réponse. Avec eux, il y avait Law, Sophie et Ako. Il y avait à côté du roi Drake. Akuroma rentra en retard dans la salle du trône, s'excusa puis se mit a genoux.

"Vous pouvez vous lever"

Les personnes invitées se levèrent en même temps. Ils se tenaient tous en ligne. La reine les avait tous appeler car elle se doutait maintenant qu'ils étaient tous en courant de la mission qu'on avait confier a Sonoko et a Law.

"- Drake m'a dit la raison pour laquelle vous êtes parti du monde magique. Avoua la reine en parlant a Law et sa famille. Je comprends tout a fait, je m'excuse d'avoir cru que l'un d'entre vous veule faire un coup d'état.

\- Ce n'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Répondit Law

\- Mais maintenant que vous avez réussi a coincé la personne qui voulait faire ça, je vais tenir la promesse que j'ai fait a Sonoko"

Drake et Akuroma firent tous les deux uns grands sourires. Ils ne savaient pas du tout que leur grand frère était mort. Sonoko fit juste un petit sourire, bien sûr qu'elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait revoir ses parents, mais son frère n'était plus parmi eux.

"- Je m'excuse pour votre frère. Avoua la reine

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'était pas prévu... Menti Sonoko

\- Qu'est qui c'est passer alors Noko? Demanda Akuroma

\- Teddy a voulu m'attaquer au couteau, je me suis défendue et il en est mort.

\- Je pense qu'il faut en discuter a la maison, plutôt que de le dire comme ça devant tout le monde. "Répondit Drake.

Celui qui était devenu maintenant l'aîné de la famille avait bien vu que Sonoko mentait. C'était peu être une version officielle qu'elle voulait garder, même si cela allait faire devenir Teddy un criminel.

"- Cette délibération nous a permis de nous mettre sur un point qui vous concerne tous. Fit la Reine. C'est pour cela que la délibération était longue, nous avons pesé le pour et le contre avant de prendre une décision.

\- Et nous aussi décider que nous allons arrêter cette règle au sujet des familles de magicien et sorcière. Avoua Le roi des magiciens.

\- Cette peur de rébellion était ridicule, ce n'est que deux cas isolés sur plus des siècles. Fie la reine. Et de tout temps les royaumes que se soit Humain ou non, on connu ce genre de rébellion, donc cela ne sert a rien de stigmatiser un groupe de personnes.

\- Cette règle est levée maintenant pour les deux royaumes"

Alors, comme ça maintenant leurs familles allaient être accepté maintenant ? Cela faisait bizarre, avoir passer toute une vie a se cacher et maintenant c'était considéré comme légal. Maintenant, ils allaient vivre comme tout le monde. Et il fallait plus de dix siècles pour se rendre compte que c'était ridicule d'avoir un œil sur les familles comme ça. Maintenant, ils avaient le droit, et ils n'allaient plus être traités comme des criminels. Il fallait se dire que c'était peu être le début d'une certaine réconciliation pour les deux mondes, même si ce n'était rien qu'un pas cela allait aider a ce que les deux mondes soient de nouveau uni.

Les jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour du jugement. Barrels et Maria étaient bien revenu, en attendant que le couple avaient une maison pour eux, ils vivaient plus ou moins dans le magasin de Majo Rika. Les retrouvailles étaient remplies de larmes et de joie. Mais, Sonoko avait avoué la vérité sur Teddy, que c'était lui qui s'était suicidé. Et qu'il allait avoir un enfant avec une certaines Anaya. Il fallait lui avoué maintenant que Teddy était mort, ils avaient l'adresse ou elle habitait grâce a Akuroma, il l'avait trouvé dans le journal tenue par Teddy. Il fallait que l'histoire soit crédible pour une humaine. C'était pour ça qu'ils prenaient du temps avant de la voir, mais après délibération, il fallait être assez rapide quand même, c'était quand même une de celle qui était proche de Teddy.


	19. Anaya

Voila le dernier chapitre ! :3 j'ai jamais été aussi productive de toute ma vie xD j'ai posté les 2 dernier chapitres d'une fanfiction et les trois derniers de celle-ci.

* * *

Sonoko, Maria et Barrels étaient tout les trois devant la maison d'Anaya. Cela faisait quatre jours que Teddy était mort maintenant. Ils avaient décidé de venir la voir pour lui avouer la mort de son mari. On voyait que Sonoko n'était pas prête a toquer a la porte. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient la, sans rien dire. Akuroma et Drake n'étaient pas la, car ils étaient prit par leurs travailles

"- Je pense que ça serai mieux qu'elle le sache Sonoko. Fit Maria

\- Oui, Sinon elle va croire qu'il est parti parce qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. Affirma Barrels"

Sonoko fit un signe positif de la tête, puis toqua a la porte. C'était mieux pour tout le monde d'avouer ce qui se passer. Enfin, même si les raisons officielles de la mort de Teddy n'étaient pas du tout révéler a la jeune femme, elle allait savoir une partie de la vérité. Parce que si elle savait la vérité, ça voudrai dire qu'elle devrait savoir que Teddy était un magicien et que sa famille possède des pouvoirs. Une personne se rapprochait doucement de la porte, on pouvait entendre ses pas de plus en plus proche. Cela devait être Anaya. La porte s'ouvrit, c'était bien la jeune femme croisé au feu d'artifice. Sonoko se forçait a sourire.

"Bonjour Anaya. Teddy m'a dit qu'il allait avoir un enfant, j'ai supposé que c'était toi la mère donc je voulais féliciter, et te présenter nos parents... Et... Parler de quelque chose d'important."

Sonoko perdit son sourire petit a petit en prononçant ces mots. Elle fit plus attention a l'expression d'Anaya, elle semblait triste, mais après avoir laisser parler Sonoko, elle avait une petite idée sur la chose importante qu'elle voulait dire

"- C'est au sujet de Teddy la chose importante ? Questionna Anaya

\- Oui, c'est ça"

Anaya fit rentrer les trois personnes dans sa maison. Maria et Barrels se présentaient par politesse, c'est a se moment la qu'ils avaient apprit que leurs fils avait beaucoup parler d'eux, comme ses petits frères et sa soeur. Et elle expliquait que cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle attendait un enfant, et qu'elle était surprise que personne ne le savait, car Teddy était tellement heureux d'avoir un enfant qu'elle pensait qu'il l'avait dit a toutes ses connaissances. Ils expliquèrent que Teddy attendait peu être plus de temps avant d'avouer cette naissance. Bien sûr, personne n'avait dit que Teddy l'avait plus ou moins dit avant de mourir. Puis, petit a petit, la discussion tourna vers la chose importante que Sonoko devait dire.

"- Veillez nous excuser pour le temps qu'on a pris pour vous le dire. Avoua Maria. Mais...

\- On a eu un choc en apprenant ça, et on voulait trouver les bons mots pour vous l'avouer. Reprit Barrels

\- Mais Teddy s'est suicidé. Dit directement Sonoko"

Barrels et Maria regardèrent leur fille. Ils ne s'attendaient pas a ce qu'elle soit si directe, parce qu'elle avait toujours dit qu'il fallait prendre des pincettes avant d'annoncer ce genre de chose. Anaya fixait Sonoko, elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'elle le dise comme ça, d'un ton détachée. La jeune Anaya commençait a pleurer. Pourquoi avait-il mit fin a ses jours ? Ils vivaient tous les deux biens pourtant. Maria se retenait de pleurer, tout comme Barrels. Ils n'avaient pas accepter la mort de leur fils. Sonoko ne pleurait plus a se sujet, elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'il était vraiment mort pour le moment. Pour elle, Teddy était juste partit pour plusieurs jours, et il allait revenir comme si de rien dire bonjour, comme il avait toujours fait. Bien sûr, elle se voilait la face. Au fond d'elle, elle se disait que ça devait être ça le dénie.

"- je suis désolée d'annoncer ça comme ça. Mais, je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Fit Sonoko. Je ne savais pas comment trouver d'autres mots pour le dire.

\- Pour... Pourquoi ? Demanda Anaya. Et co... Comment ?

\- Il se considérait comme un boulet, et aussi il pensait qu'il allait donner une mauvaise image a son enfant comme ça, vu qu'il n'était pas un homme parfait... Fit Maria

\- Nous sommes désolés de ne l'avoir pas su trouver les bons mots pour le dire, et il c'est suicider dans un endroit abandonner on a prit plusieurs jours avant de le trouver. Reprit Barrels

\- Ca fait cinq jours que l'on sait. Dit Sonoko. Mais on sera là pour t'aider, et aidé ton môme ne t'en fait pas, on va pas te laisser seule"

Anaya regardait Sonoko. La jeune femme supposait que Sonoko était encore dans le dénie de la mort de son frère. Mais, c'était extrêmement gentil de la part de la famille de Teddy d'être la pour elle et surtout pour l'enfant. Certaines personnes auraient refuser d'apporter une quelconque aide. Ce n'était pas le moment de commencer a broyer du noir, surtout qu'elle devait maintenant assumé seule certaines choses

"- Vous voulez mangez chez moi un de ces jours ? Questionna Anaya. Drake et Akuroma son bien entendu invité !

\- Merci c'est gentil" Répondit Barrels

Ils avaient accepté, ils s'étaient dit que ce n'était pas le moment de la laisser toute seule. C'était dur d'affronter la perte de quelqu'un seule. Anaya avait décidé de les invités pour un peu mieux connaître sa belle-famille, et aussi, elle s'était dit que cela était un peu plus facile de passer cette épreuve ensemble. Parce que cela devait être aussi dur pour eux d'affronter cette mort, surtout pour les parents, car ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses que les enfants partent avant les parents.


End file.
